Lead Me Not to Temptation
by Topazia
Summary: SoraXRiku Last Chapter up! Tidus comes back for a rematch? Sora insists he's ready to 'play with fire' and what's that large thing hovering over Destiny Islands?
1. Issues of the Heart

Lead me not to Temptation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't do not own Kingdom Hearts I'm just borrowing the characters for a while, but I do happen to have a copy of the game! Yay!  
  
Riku: yeah...as if that counts for anything.  
  
Topazia: *pouts* fine...shatter my microscopic ego.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's POV  
  
The warm sun beat mercilessly down on my face, waking me from a peaceful sleep. Damn it all. A soft yawn escaped my lips and I sat up, briefly forgetting where I was for a moment.  
  
My favorite tree had been chosen as my current nesting place and that was exactly where I was stationed. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I slowly sat up, fighting an agonizing battle with my groaning muscles. Damn, how long had I been out?  
  
The sea shifted calmly slowly lapping against my solitary island that I could basically call home. It's very rare that I leave here. Oh, don't get me wrong! My feet do manage to carry me other places, but this peculiar place (that I've so affectionately dubbed Riku Island. Lame I know...but it was only a joke anyway.) was the only spot on Destiny Island where my soul felt free.  
  
It sat further away from the main island, a mini little island just for me. Almost as if it itself had tried to escape this isolated life we live but could only get so far...just like me. I'd spent countless hours here contemplating my escape from this horrible prison. It was my only comfort.  
  
"Sora? Sora!"  
  
A small smirk graced my lips, so much for my only comfort. I swung my legs over the side of the paopu the, facing the main land.  
  
Sora and Kairi were racing along the beach, the girl's loud laughter filling the air. Don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with sweet and innocent Kairi. She just annoys me sometimes. She puts on this 'I am holier than thou' act and it really makes me sick. It seems that no one really knows that girl behind closed doors.  
  
Don't take this the wrong way, but when you spend most of your time on a island people tend to forget your there and you see...things. I don't know what Sora sees in Kairi, but then you can't really blame him can you? He hasn't seen what I've seen. What have I seen? Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Sora slowed down long enough for the girl to catch up, flashing her his trademark grin. "What's the matter Kairi? Can't keep, up?" he grinned.  
  
The redhead shot him a glare in between gasps. "I'm not Riku, you know! And besides, I've been moving around all day, which is more than what I can say for you, you lazy bum." She giggled, reaching forwards and poking at the boy's nose.  
  
"It's been fun, but I gotta go." She said suddenly. " I promised to meet Slephie in a few minuets. See you later okay?" she gave him a promising smile.  
  
I had to roll my eyes at that one it was sickening but cute at the same time. The way Sora behaved around her I mean. He melted like putty every time she smiled or said something. I didn't want to interfere but if I didn't Sora would be crushed by the evil that was Kari and the innocence that I had grown to love would be shattered.  
  
I watched as the two parted ways, Kari heading towards Slephie's house and Sora going towards the secret place. I decided to follow, having nothing better to do, and besides this wouldn't make a very good story if I just sat here looking sexy and running my mouth now would it?  
  
The cave greeted me with soft sounds as I entered it, memories from not long ago flowing through me. Of all the places on this tiny little island this place is most dear to me (not including my paopu paradise.). Pictures we scribbled in our youth still linger here, laughing, beckoning us to come back to that closed world were our imaginations took us above and beyond. From fighting monsters to protect Kairi, to mysterious castles and even self-portraits it was all here.  
  
"Sora?" I called.  
  
The brunette jumped, a small yelp escaping his lips and turning around. "R- Riku! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged, chuckling softly. "What, I can't check up on my best friend anymore?" My hands found their way to my hips, in that standard 'I kick ass' stance and a smirk soon found its way to my lips.  
  
"Sorry, I was just spacing out a bit, that's all." Sora grinned sheepishly, resting his arms behind his head. "Hey Riku?  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
I shrugged. "Sure but it will cost you."  
  
"The usual?"  
  
"You know it!" My smirk grew, as well as my ego. That last statement could be twisted in so many ways, and unfortunately for me, my mind explored each and every single one of them. I'm so damn perverted.  
  
"Er...Riku?" Sora called waving his hands in my face. "You okay? Your face is kinda red." He tilted his head to the side a bit for a better view.  
  
"Fine...I'm fine, what was the question?" Well that was embarrassing just pretend it never happened. Bad Riku, bad! Stop thinking bad thoughts!  
  
"I wanted some advice, about Kairi." He said suddenly and I cringed. I knew he'd ask about this. "I don't know how to tell her how I feel, you know?" he turned his eyes on me, a small pout forming on his lips.  
  
"Uh...Yeah" I ran a hand through my hair and let out a soft sigh. Like hell I did. If he only knew...  
  
"Really? I knew you'd understand Riku!" He grinned at me and I returned the smile, or tried to anyway. "I know she likes me but I don't know if she knows I like her. I don't know how to show her." He plopped down on the ground next to an old drawing they did of each other years ago.  
  
I always hated that picture. It was so funny looking and besides, art never was one of my strong points. The last picture I drew in here made me laugh, in my opinion I looked like I had horns sticking out of my head, simply horrific. I preferred music anyway.  
  
I turned my attention back to my younger friend, my head tilting curiously at the sight before me. He had picked up a old piece of chalk and was now drawing something...I couldn't see what just yet...if he would just move a little...yeah, that's it. It was a paopu. He had drawn himself giving Kairi a paopu, or that's what it looked like. Sora wasn't an artist either but it was a hell of a lot better than anything I could ever draw.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked. "Maybe I should share a paopu with her?" he turned to me, his sky blue eyes searching my sea green ones for answers I preferred not to give. "Too mushy huh? I knew it..."  
  
I shook my head softly. "No, it's not that. It's just that you should really think about what you're doing before taking such a big step you know-  
  
"I know once you share a paopu with someone your destinies become intertwined. I know." He shrugged. "But it's a good idea right?"  
  
I shrugged, turning away from him. "Whatever." Guilt was slowly starting to eat away at me, you know, that stupid little voice that no matter how many times you tell it to fuck off and burn in the seventh layer of hell comes back to haunt you? Conscience...that's the name!  
  
No matter how much the voice screamed at me, I couldn't bring myself to tell Sora the truth I couldn't. The truth would crush him and I couldn't bear to see him that way.  
  
He stood up suddenly and stretched. "Thanks Riku, I'll meet you tomorrow for a battle." he paused to scratch his head. "Or was it a race you wanted?"  
  
"Whatever you feel like doing." I smiled. "Just come prepared to lose." There goes my ego, I swear one day it will sallow us all, but Kairi goes first...yes...yes...ahem. I watched him leave before walking to the wall opposite of his drawing and sank down to the floor.  
  
Damn Sora! How did he have such a way of making me miserable without even trying? To tell him the truth would shatter him and keep it from him would mean that Kairi would have every opportunity to pick him apart.  
  
But how do you tell your best friend that the one he's loved for so long is playing him, using him like a puppet tied to a string? And would he even believe me?  
  
I love him to death he's oblivious to my feelings of course, but that's the way I want it to be. Besides, as long as he's happy I'm happy for him. The little voice nagged at me from within my mind. 'But after Kairi hurts him what will you do?'  
  
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again. "I'll be there to pick up the pieces..." I replied, ignoring the fact that I was talking to myself. Besides, it was the obvious answer. I would be there.  
  
'But if you'd just tell him the truth there would be no pieces to pick up now would there?' the voice argued.  
  
"But he cares about her so much she's all he talks about now...I can't ruin that for him." Oh great, now I'm going crazy. Having full-blown conversations with yourself is not good.  
  
'Take care of it now and there won't be any pieces to worry about, only cracks that time will heal.' The voice cooed. And it was right. Oh God, I'm agreeing with a voice.  
  
I stood slowly my mind was made up. I'd go to Kairi first to try to uncover her plot. Maybe if Sora heard it from her...that might help. Our relationship will not change though I won't allow it. Sora holds an innocence that I don't have the heart to take. He wouldn't love me back anyway. Never...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: Good? Bad? I dunno. This kinda just popped into my head while I was playing the game. Should I continue? 


	2. The Flame that Burns

Topazia: Thank you for the reviews! They've fed my ego nicely. ^^  
  
Riku: What ego?  
  
Topazia: *sweatdrop*you never have anything nice to say do you?  
  
Riku: no.at least not to you. *smirk*  
  
Topaiza: *growls and tosses a Sora plushy over my shoulder* Go fetch!  
  
Riku: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Topazia: You know you want to...anyway, on to answering reviews. I'm a quiet (Riku: bullshit...) person (well when it comes to new people, other than that I can get pretty "weird".) and I don't usually do this but I decided, what the hell? ^^  
  
Fantasymichelle14: Kairi is awful isn't she? I have plans for her. ^^  
  
Kelsey: Lol glad you like it! And don't worry, I'll continue, I don't plan on leaving this alone. Oh, and as far as the cookies...can they be chocolate chip? O.o'  
  
Twilight-Heartless: Thanks for the compliment. I hope this chapter will be just as good. I don't know, I don't usually right in first person format but hey, like they say...you gotta broaden your horizons right?  
  
Chibi_suppi: I like how Riku talks to himself too, isn't it adorable? I have a bad habit of doing that too.  
  
Leann-chan: anticipation is a pain in the ass isn't it? I'll try not to keep you waiting!  
  
Sora Otaku: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Psychotic Z: Thanks for the input, I wasn't sure if I should continue or not.  
  
Jaded eyes: There will be more, and plus I'll let you in on something. I've already started on the future chapter so I won't fall behind in updates because of homework. Yay!  
  
Remember that thing Riku was hesitant to tell Sora? Let's just say it slipped, that and many other things. Fluff...^^  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The Flame that Burns  
  
I stared up at the night sky. Somehow I found way back to my favorite perch on the Paopu Island. Let's just say I needed some time to think before turning in for a nights sleep.  
  
The stars twinkled merrily, reflecting on its beauty on the sleeping sea below. It was calm and silent, mysterious in it's on way. I could stay out here forever, drinking in the night sky, wondering what it would be like to stare up at the sky in a different place. A city maybe yeah, a big city...  
  
"Ahem." My eyes shifted over in the direction of the noise an interrupted my dreamlike peace.  
  
"Sora...? What's wrong?" I sat up, my voice dripping with concern. I'm being melodramatic I know but...  
  
"I came to check on you. You've been spending a lot of time out here lately." He came and sat up next to me and I let him, stiffening a bit. It was a pain to have him sitting right next to me and not being able to caress him.  
  
"I'm fine." I lied. "Just star gazing." I pointed a gloved finger up at the night sky and the brunette's eyes followed, widening slightly at the sight before him. I had to smile, Sora's cuteness was indeed something to behold.  
  
"It's beautiful Riku." he cooed softly. "You're lucky to have this all to yourself." He leaned back on my tree and I let him, enjoying his company for the time being.  
  
"It's not mines to claim." I muttered. "It's there for everyone." I yawned softly, then turned my head slightly to face him.  
  
"Do you think Kairi would like to see this?" he asked suddenly, and I frowned, not liking the sudden change in subject. Of all the people he had to bring up her. What a mood killer...  
  
"I don't know." I shrugged. The words came out a little harsher than intended and he picked it up immediately.  
  
"You don't like it, do you?" he asked quietly sounding hurt. He lowered his head; his thick bangs fell over his face, covering his eyes from view. I've done it know.  
  
I knew exactly what he was talking about, but just because I did didn't mean I couldn't play stupid and pretend, now did it? "What do you mean?" My eyes shifted towards the ocean.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about (so much for playing stupid) Riku! Why do you hate her so much?" he snapped. The warm atmosphere that had been created when the younger boy first appeared had suddenly turned cold, very.  
  
"I don't hate her I just-"  
  
"You just what? You don't like the idea of Kairi and me being together do you? Is that it?" That one hit kind of hard. Didn't expect him to take it this hard. And besides, I'm perfectly fine with them being together (sort of...) I just don't like how's she's using him.  
  
"No I just-"  
  
"Then what is it?" I turned away from him, not wanting to look at him or face him. It was building up inside. That desire, that need to have him as my own was growing and something about his anger was alluring.  
  
But he just didn't understand, I'm trying to protect him. "Maybe it's just that I care about you!" I shouted, jumping up from my seat on the tree. "Maybe it's just that I care about you so damn much that I'm trying to prevent you from doing something incredibly stupid! Kairi is using you!" I shouted. Oops, pretend I didn't say that. Maybe he didn't here it. Yeah right...  
  
Sora stared at me, hurt written all over his face, but I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean it. The words escaped my lips before I could stop them and now I'd give anything to take them back. "Sora...I..."  
  
He took a few steps backwards, his eyes never left mines. Then he ran...took off running to who knows where. I didn't even bother going after him. If Sora didn't want to be found, trust me when I say you would never find him.  
  
Damn life was so complicated, you try to help someone and it backfires and slaps you dead in the face. Maybe all of this was just a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from, a horrible dream. Shoving my hands in my pockets I started the seemingly endless walk back home.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I was relieved when Riku didn't chase after me. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. Riku was wrong.Kairi wasn't using me, she wouldn't do that, she just wouldn't!  
  
My running had led me to Kairi's place. Damn Riku and his jealousy. Kairi was as sweet as they come. She'd never do anything to hurt me, never. Maybe Riku felt left out. That could be it. It seemed that ever since He had gotten closer to Kairi his rival seemed to slowly drift away from him.  
  
So jealousy was the natural explanation. I couldn't help but smile. It was actually kind of cute. Riku of all people was jealous. He could get any girl he wanted I mean look at him, he was strong, smart, nice, sexy, gorgeous... Okay...that was new. I'm scaring myself more than usual.  
  
I yawned softly, stepping up to the front door and knocking. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a surprised looking Kairi. "I had to come see you." I said with a smile.  
  
She gave me a look of puzzlement but let me in. "What's wrong Sora? What happened?" She sat down on the couch in her living room, motioning for me to sit next to her.  
  
"Nothing...just had a fight with Riku." I shrugged it off nonchalantly, leaning back against the soft pillows of the couch.  
  
She frowned. "Sora, you and Riku never fight." She said sternly. "What happened?"  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "I rather not talk about it right now." And it was the truth. Besides, if I did, it would only piss me off and I'd soon have the sudden urge to hunt Riku down and attempt to beat the snot out of him. Yes I said attempt. I'm not that strong, yet.  
  
Kairi shifted in her seat next to me, her eyes not meeting mines and for a moment I wondered what she was thinking. "It's not the same. I'm so used of you two being together all the time." She smiled. "Oh well, you'll get over it, you always do."  
  
I smiled too, suddenly feeling a lot better. "Yeah, yeah you're right." This was stupid, to let a girl get in the way of our friendship, one that's be around since...well...forever.  
  
I'd met Riku tomorrow and we'd go on as if nothing had ever changed. Yeah...that's it, we'd be best friends again, just like before.  
  
After thanking Kairi I left, heading towards my own home and a good nights sleep. I didn't even bother to change into pajamas. Sleepwear was a foreign word now as far as I was concerned. All that mattered was sleep...blissful sleep.  
  
Well what would be blissful if Riku's words hadn't came back to haunt me. 'Kairi is using you!' My eyes snapped open suddenly at the familiar words and I looked around to find myself sitting on the beach. Kairi waved to me from a distance and I smiled, trying to stand to reach her.  
  
My body didn't move, that was probably what scared me the most. That or that fact that Kairi had started laughing at me now and for some reason I was falling...falling into darkness. Darkness...so dark and amongst it all the one figure that stood out through it all was...  
  
"Riku." I sat up abruptly, wiping the sweat from my face. Let's just say I have weird dreams. My eyes scanned the mess in my room and finally fell on the digital clock on my nightstand. 6:47am. Oh well, not like I'm going back to sleep after that mess.  
  
Getting up I stretched, ready to take on today and all of its challenges (At least I think I am.). I walked to the closet and dug through it, pulling out a pair of old shorts and a t-shirt and throwing them on. Nothing too fancy, besides, the color would change after Riku finished knocking me around anyway.  
  
It would go from the usual nice clean colors to the dirty evidence of a serious beat down brown, lovely huh? But I didn't mind, nope not at all. Getting my head knocked around actually made my day special, that and the promise that I'd get stronger and beat the shit out of Riku. Yeah...that was my American dream!  
  
Riku was most likely somewhere on the beach and now would be the perfect time to get in a quick battle. Besides, I didn't have anything else to do anyway. Picking up my 'sword' I quickly raced through the door, nearly tripping over my feet to get outside.  
  
I spotted my prey (as expected) on the edge of the beach. What was Riku's fascination with waking up early I'd never know. Oh well. My feet treaded softly against the soft sand and I quickly dived behind a nearby tree as he turned my way.  
  
The element of surprise that was what I was aiming for... He stretched then reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head. Curiosity got the best of me for that one moment and I found myself staring. He took slow deliberate steps towards the shoreline, letting the water lap gently against his feet for a moment before wading further out. His movements were so graceful...and I found myself wondering how in the world was it possible for someone to be blessed with so much beauty.  
  
Wait hold the phone! Since when has Riku been beautiful? This is Riku your friend Riku! I looked up again after the short battle with my mind only to find him gone, so much for stalking my 'prey'.  
  
With a soft sigh I got up, racing to the bridge that would lead to the little island. Man, Riku sure knew how to ruin a mood. My sword clasped tightly in my hand I slowly tiptoed across the bridge, lightly jumping over the ones I knew would creak and alert him to my presence.  
  
I had spotted him again, lounging lazily across the paopu tree, with his hands crossed behind his head. His shirt, long since forgotten lay on the sand. His body seemed to glow mysteriously from the tiny beads of water and sunlight from the morning sun. Once again he was a sight to behold.  
  
"What are you looking at Sora?" I shook my head again, upon realizing I had spaced out again. Oops. Riku sat up, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I uh...nothing, I was just thinking." I admitted. Well I was thinking, right? At least I think I was. He must have seen the wheels attempting to turn in my mind because he started laughing.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, you're usually sleep?" He asked, shaking the remaining drops of water from his hair.  
  
I shrugged and sat next to him, looking down at the weapon in my hands. "I guess I just came to apologize." He wasn't expecting that, the expression on his face was priceless, adorable even. "Yeah...I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. I realized it was stupid so...yeah." A sheepish grin played across my face and my hands somehow found their way to the back of my head.  
  
"It's alright, but just because you apologized doesn't mean I'm going to change my opinion about Kairi." He replied, sliding off his branch. "You came here to fight right? Come and get it."  
  
He stood tall, looking down on me with that high and mighty smirk of his. And for that moment and that moment only the world stood still and all that mattered was the fight.  
  
Riku started off with his favorite move, you know, the little spin technique he uses to bash my head in. A loud crack sounded through the air and I didn't know who to feel sorry for, Riku's sword or my head. He goes through about 7 every month thanks to yours truly.  
  
I saw an opening and took it managing to take him down to the ground. That was a first. I think that after this I'll just grab my skates and head on down to hell. It's frozen over you know. I've NEVER been able to take Riku down...I didn't feel any stronger...any different.  
  
My moment of awe was soon interrupted when he leapt up, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and slammed my back into the hard bark of the paopu tree. Now don't get me wrong, the paopu tree was a very nice tree, one of my favorites (that sounds so weird), but...did he have to pound me against it?  
  
"Riku...Riku! I can't breathe!" I choked. No, seriously it hurt. Was he trying to kill me? The boy had gone psycho.  
  
"Sora." He purred, sending a small chill down my spine. Pain had been forgotten at this moment, all that mattered now was Riku, the one that was supposedly my best friend was scaring the shit out of me and I was about two seconds away from peeing in my pants.  
  
"Are you feeling okay today Riku?" I managed to squeak, my fingers trying unsuccessfully to pry my shirt from his iron grin. A small smirk formed on his lips, another bad sign. Riku's smirks usually meant something bad was going to happen, mainly to me.  
  
I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever punishment I had coming. Surprisingly nothing after a few minuets I opened my eyes to find nothing wrong. He loved torturing me! What the hell is going on!  
  
He chuckled softly before forcefully crushing his lips to mines. My eyes widened significantly and I'm sure at the current moment I resembled a dear in front of headlights. His lips were warm against mines, so warm till the little bit of courage I had built up to push him off and beat the shit out of him faded, leaving hunger in its wake.  
  
His tongue beckoned my lips to open and I obeyed, curiosity getting the best of me. A soft moan escaped my lips as he explored my mouth and I could slowly feel myself slipping away into a peaceful bliss that is until she brought me back.  
  
I shoved him roughly away, the image of Kairi still burned freshly within my mind. What in the world had I been thinking? 'Absolutely nothing.' my mind answered.  
  
He stumbled back a bit until he regained his footing, a stern frown on his face. "You see, you care about her so much." He said. "In your eyes she can do no wrong, she's blinded you. But when her mask falls and she leaves you shattered I'll be here to pick up the pieces."  
  
And with that Riku turned on his heals and left. Not once did he bother to turn back, he just left me there all by my self, suddenly feeling very lost and confused. Damn him.  
  
Topazia: How was that? Did you enjoy it?  
  
Riku: No...  
  
Topazia: Shut up! No one was asking you, and besides, everyone knows you had fun.  
  
Riku: *blushes* I uh...gotta go. *runs away*  
  
Topazia: Lol. Anyway, in the next chapter Sora confronts Kairi and all hell breaks lose. If I get 10 more reviews I'll update in four days. ^^ 


	3. The Heart that bleeds

Topazia: Yay! I got 10 more reviews! I must be doing something right.  
  
Riku: For once.  
  
Topazia: Shut up! So rude...I control you!  
  
Riku: *gulps*  
  
Topazia: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, now on to the answering reviews!  
  
LeafKiD- Wow! You really like my writing? Thanks! Oh and as far as updates I should be able to do them every four days and that's the earliest depending on what work I have to do. My school is only open Monday- Thursdays. We go on Fridays but we don't count them, it's only used for review and goofing off and plus we leave like an hour before lunch, cool huh?  
  
RiKKu- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad your enjoying it.  
  
stardreamer - thanks for the complement and trust me, it'll keep going. I've grown attached. Lol...  
  
moumoukech- Wow, what a complement! Thanks for boasting my ego. Lol! I'm honored that you picked this as your first Kingdom Hearts fic, especially since there's probably so many that are better than mines. But hey, there's always room for improvement, right?  
  
linainverse2005 - Thanks for reviewing, this should prove an interesting chapter. And don't worry; I plan on tormenting Kairi too. There's just so many ways.  
  
fantasymichelle14- Lol! Boys aren't supposed to hit girls! But I'll make an exception and let Riku beat shit out of her. Thanks for the idea.  
  
§ºKelseyº§- Cookies rock! Talk about sugar high! But anyway, thanks for the review and as I've said before, I'm I won't stop until this is finished. ^^  
  
Sora Otaku- yeah.I guess the kiss could have been longer but hey, gotta save the best for last right?  
  
Misty day- I have many plans for Kairi, I just have to pick one. Fun huh? ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I stumbled along the shore, stopping finally when I had lost my footing, coming face to face with the cold seawater below. Wow, aren't we graceful? I had wandered to the other side of the island where our racecourse lay.  
  
Why did I do it? My lips were never supposed to touch his. But it couldn't be helped. Those lips, so soft and inviting and his eyes... I felt myself drowning in those endless sky blue orbs they drew me in. It was all Sora's fault!  
  
A soft chuckle echoed from within my mind. 'I suppose next time it'll be his fault again too' the voice said. Oh great, now it was taunting me. Lifting myself out of the water I growled pissed off at the fact that a tiny voice was taunting me. My conscience was a bastard.  
  
'You're lucky stupidity isn't a crime, you're guilty of all charges you know.' It sneered, succeeding in pissing me off further. But that's what it wanted wasn't it. I shook my head roughly. "Oh god I'm doing it again."  
  
'Let me guess...that's Sora's fault too?' If looks could kill and that damn voice had a body, let's just say I'd rip it to pieces and drag it through all seven gates of hell. Violent are I? Well don't think of me that way. I'm really as soft as a kitten, honest!  
  
'Bullshit...' After this I had hand enough and throwing a fit along the beach seemed like so much fun. Kicking screaming, cursing, punching, the works. Childish I know, but I'm frustrated. I can't get Sora out of my mind.  
  
How pitiful I sound, I was making myself sick. What was I, a stalker? 'Yes...' "Shut the hell up." I snapped. Okay, bad Riku, stop fighting with yourself. God boy... A soft growl sounded through the air and I looked down sheepishly at my stomach. Breakfast time.  
  
I jogged towards my house, going through the different things I could prepare, anything to keep my mind off of that damned kiss. I love cooking, don't take this the wrong way, I'm no chef (as I've stated before music is my 'profession') but I cook well enough to keep me feed.  
  
Opening the door to the quiet house I went into the kitchen and started pulling out things: eggs, bacon, bread, jelly...my pots and pans of course and a little bit of seasoning. All my food has to have some sort of spice to it.  
  
Turing on the stove I chuckled a little bit, one of my favorite memories from this room coming back to me. Sora hared 'tried' to cook for me one time when I had been sick. He told me, 'Don't worry about a thing! Today I'm going to take care of you...starting with breakfast!' With a final grin he bounced away, leaving me a little less worried then I should have been.  
  
I remembered how much I had wanted to kill him but could only get out a couple of lovely words before my fever got the best of me and my traitorous legs gave wave. Let's just say, his cooking experience ended with half my kitchen burned and a breakfast ordered from Mc Donald's.  
  
I'm a little bit of a neat freak thanks to my mother. You try living with a woman who yells at you for not putting your toothbrush back in its exact place. And the scary part about it was that she could tell! Stuff like that eventually rubs off on you.  
  
Scraping my food onto a plate I headed towards the living room and sat down, turning on the Tv. Unfortunately before I could raise the fork full of food to my lips something caught my eyes.  
  
From outside my window I could make out a figure, a very familiar figure. Curiosity for the moment had seemed to get the best of me for a moment because soon I was up peering out the window, a frown on my face.  
  
Sora brushed a hand through his hair, a determine look on his face. I his hand he hold a paopu and wouldn't you know, even after all the warnings I gave him he was heading towards Kairi's house.  
  
I felt a sharp pain in my chest, suddenly feeling as if all my attempts to prevent his unhappiness failed in vain.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
The look in his eyes still haunts me, the place where our lips touch burn. I'm starting to wonder if he was right, Riku I mean. Maybe Kairi really doesn't love me likes she says she does.  
  
She wouldn't even look at me yesterday. That proves that something is wrong. So this is it, I'll find out today the truth. But what will I do if Riku's been right the whole time and she has been playing me?  
  
I could hear laughter coming from her house as I neared and I suddenly had the urge to go hide under a rock. But I couldn't do that...Riku would laugh at me.  
  
My hand slowly reached out to knock on the door, quickly slipping the fruit I held in my back pocket. Kairi came to the door eventually, she seemed surprised to see me. Just like last time.  
  
"Sora, come in!" she chirped. Stepping aside to let me in, closing it once I stepped through. "What's up?" she asked casually, reaching up to place her arms behind her head.  
  
I shrugged. "Nothing much...I just stopped by to talk. You aren't busy are you?" She shook her head no. "Hey Kairi, I was wondering."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you love me?" I muttered. "I mean like you say you do?" I stared at her with my sad puppy dog eyes of doom. Didn't mean to, it was just instinct I guess.  
  
My question caught her totally off guard and she stood there, staring at me in disbelief. "Of course I do! And you know that..." she smiled. "Who wouldn't?" she smirk and winked at me.  
  
"Really?" I asked. I reached into my back pocket. "I just wanted to make sure because..." I brought the fruit forwards to show her.  
  
Kairi said nothing for a while. "Sora I don't... We're too-"  
  
I had to chuckle at this. "No silly, I just wanted to know if you'd share it with me one day." I frowned and she shifted uncomfortably, her eyes not meeting mines once again.  
  
"Sora I've got to tell you"  
  
Laughter erupted from one of the back rooms and we both turned around just as Tidus and Selphie stumbled through the door leading to the back of Kairi's house. "Kairi." She giggled, "Did that idiot leave ye...oh." The brunette looked up, untangling herself from Tidus and stood, looking at the ground.  
  
"That idiot?" I repeated, turning back to Kairi. "What does she mean?" My grip on the fruit had tightened slightly; if I held it any tighter it would burst. Tidus stole a couple of glances at me all of them were ignored. My attention was directed at Kairi and Kairi alone.  
  
"Sora." She began. "I didn't mean, you see. I don't really love you, it was a bet, a stupid bet that Selphie made up." She sighed softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
So this is what Riku has been trying to show me, this is what I've been too blind to see. Everything she ever told me was a lie; our relationship was based on false truths. "Sorry? I just had my heart ripped into pieces and all you have to save is sorry! Don't give me that shit." I threw the forgotten fruit at her feet.  
  
"Sora I didn't mean to." She trailed off. How could you not mean to hurt someone in the way she just did?  
  
"I thought you were my friend!" I shouted, but my glare was directed towards Tidus and Selphie too. Trust me, they had not been forgotten.  
  
"Sora! I am your friend." She replied, reaching out to touch me, of course I pushed her away. Okay so maybe I pushed her way too hard and she fell.  
  
"No...friends don't do what you just did." I spat, leaving her where she landed.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's POV  
  
The day had come and gone and the sun was starting setting beautifully. It sat on the horizon, giving the beach a lovely orange glow. Yep and all this could be viewed from my lovely poapu tree.  
  
I was in the mood for some music so I packed my instrument across the bridge and was now sitting back and enjoying the sea breeze while I plucked idly at the strings. Yep, I played the guitar. That was my one talent. That and looking drop dead sexy without trying. Conceited I know but...  
  
I plucked a few strings, listening to the humming sound it made as I did so. What song to play? There were so many. I had one in mind the name of it was lost to me.  
  
I felt a presence nearby and spun around, coming face to face with Sora. He looked horrible. His eyes were red, his face pale...what a pitiful sight. He turned those beautiful blue eyes on me and I melted. He looked so cute all I could do was smile.  
  
"Riku!" he sobbed throwing his arms around my neck. That was unexpected. He could have warned me first! Shaking off the shock I took off my guitar, inspecting it to make sure it was still intact after our little 'impact'. "You were right Riku. Why didn't I listen?"  
  
I snorted, burying my hands in the soft brown mess he calls hair. "Because you're Sora." I chuckled. "You wouldn't have listened anyway. You about as stubborn as they come." I offered another smile, which he weakly returned.  
  
"Riku, I'm sorry." He pouted.  
  
"Look, it's fine already. Say it again and I'll knock you into the ocean." I smirked. A good sparring session would be fun, if with were under better circumstances.  
  
He nodded and let me go, moving out of my way and going to sit on my tree. He just sat there with his knees hugged up to his chest, staring out to the sea. It scared me in a way, seeing him like that.  
  
It seemed that the thing I had been trying the most to prevent was happening. A depressed Sora is not a good Sora at all. "You okay...?" I asked softly.  
  
"Peachy." he snapped and I cringed not liking the tone. Slowly I walked to him, turning his face to force him to look at me. "You knew this would happen, I warned you ahead of time." I muttered. "There's nothing you can do to change what's happened now get over it."  
  
"But she..."  
  
I snorted, my eyes rolling skywards. "Who cares about Kairi now? I know it'll take a while to get over it, but that's what I'm here for, to pick up the pieces." What did he think I was lying?  
  
"Good luck finding them." Came his muttered replied. His body shook slightly and I can tell he was crying again. "Because I sure can't..." replied softly.  
  
I stood in front of him, blocking his view of the ocean, something that from the look on his face told me he didn't appreciate. But this was my island, that was my tree, and if anyone was going to stare out at the sea like a mindless idiot it would be me damn it! There were no witty comebacks to make him laugh this time. I was serious.  
  
He felt betrayed, I know. It happens to everyone eventually. But I don't think I've ever been hurt like he has...it must be devastating. Reaching out I pulled him into another hug just as the last traces of day disappeared with the sun.  
  
If this was all I could do to help them so be it. The little voice in my head was gone now, seeming to know that jokes about molestation wasn't fitting for this time, damn it all. Now it wanted to leave me be.  
  
I smiled again, his crying stopped eventually and he just sat there in my arms, gently fingering the material of my shirt like a lost child. It was a start, wasn't it? "Riku?"  
  
"Hm?" I mumbled.  
  
"Thank you..." came his soft reply, not that I needed it. I was only doing what I said I would. He looked up at me, reaching up to draw my face closer to his.  
  
"Sora what the hell...?" was all that was able to escape my lips before he silenced me with his own. Not that I minded, no I didn't mind at all. It's just that...he's not supposed to catch me off guard like this! That's my job! And I thought he was innocent.  
  
'Innocent.' That's exactly what Sora was. I had slipped again, slowly forgetting about that innocence he held. The one I didn't want to break, the one I wanted to cherish. Why was faith so cruel?  
  
Reluctantly I pushed him away, cringing at the look that fell across his face. Rejection..."You're playing with fire Sora...and if you truly want to play come back when you're not afraid of being burnt."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: Aw...more fluffy goodness. When will Riku stop being so damn stubborn and get together with Sora! Soon.real soon. ^^ Anyway, in the next chapter, Sora begins to question his feeling for our favorite silver haired teen. He goes to see him only to me mesmerized by... See you in about four days! ^^ 


	4. Spirit Dreams Inside

Topazia: Back again with another lovely chapter!  
  
Riku: oh joy... -.-'  
  
Topazia: Oh hush! Anyways...on to reviews. Thanks you guys!  
  
fantasymichelle14: Lol, guess I was sort of wrong for leaving you hanging like that. Sorry!  
  
Sora Otaku: Aww, come on! Riku's not that big of an idiot. Maybe just a little one though... (Riku: *glare* Topazia: ^^')  
  
Alisa: Thank you! Glade you like it. ^^  
  
Zelphie: Don't worry, They'll get together (next chapter). I promise! I just didn't want to make it too soon after the 'incident' with Kairi.  
  
CLOud: Thanks for the complement! ^^  
  
Moumoukech: Lol! I feel so loved! Oh and thanks for pointing out my mistakes. Sometimes I'm in such a hurry to update that I might miss a few things. I'll try to fix that.  
  
Misty Day: Lol! Don't feel bad; I've done that before...I won't tell anyone if you don't. ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spirit Dreams Inside  
  
I yawned, stumbling out of bed and hitting the hard wood floor. It was cool and soft, and my body protested when I stood. My night had been filled with vivid dreams of Riku, his words echoing through my mind. 'You're playing with fire...'  
  
I cringed, memories of Kairi's deceit coming back to haunt me again. As childish as this might seem, I actually miss her. Despite all that's she's done to me, there's still part of me that loved her. That's natural right? It is love...right? Or maybe its just friendship that I'm feeling.  
  
Ever since Riku kissed me I've been feeling strange towards him. That's not natural is it? To love someone you've considered a best friend and rival for so long. But then again it kinda seemed like something straight out of a fairy tail.  
  
Two friends striving for the same thing: to be the best, only to later fall in love. I shook my head suddenly. That sounded so mushy. I read romance novels, can you tell?  
  
I've spent a lot of time thinking about things that puzzled me but nothing confused me as much as this. I don't think I've ever felt this many things for someone, not even for Kairi.  
  
"Maybe Riku can help." I mumbled to myself. Half of me wanted to cut flips at the chance to see him again, just to see what new way he'd surprise me today. The other half wanted to run and hide.  
  
Lacing my shoes tight I quickly darted out the door. And towards the Paopu tree. A soft sound reached me and I recognized it instantly as Riku's guitar. I loved to watch him play, it was like watching ripples move across water. "Riku!" I called with a wave.  
  
He spun around with his instrument in his hands, a genuine smile on his face. Different from the 'ha! You suck and I rule' grins he usually gave me. It was soft and sweet. His eyes portrayed a peace that I rarely see on him. A peace that screamed, I'm free.  
  
So that was it, music was his freedom, his escape. It eased his pain and gave him a since of security that gave him the strength to carry on, on this isolated island. I couldn't help but stare...  
  
"Sora!" he called back, swinging his body lazily as he played. "Hey." He smirked this time and I felt my cheeks heat up. How embarrassing. He found this very amusing, much to my annoyance but kept on playing, his tongue tracing over his lips before he started singing.  
  
"I wake from a nightmare now  
  
In the day it haunts me  
  
It slowly tears me apart  
  
With dreams of a distant love  
  
I'm a wandering satellite"  
  
(A/N:I love this song! I actually had a dream about this before I typed it, weird huh? ^^')  
  
It was wonderful. I had never heard him sing before. His voice was deep and rich, strong where it was needed and soft when it was time. Why had he kept this from me? I grinned and he smiled back, his head bobbing slightly.  
  
He was wearing baggy blue jean shorts and a white sleeveless top. The heat from the sun caused little drops of sweat to form on his creamy skin, causing him to shine again. What a drool fest, what more could you ask for? OH God I was beginning to act like a stupid schoolgirl. No offense...don't hurt me!  
  
"Somewhere in the wasteland  
  
I see you smiling at me  
  
A vision out of my dreams  
  
Will everything change?  
  
Take the pain away  
  
Lead me with your light"  
  
Riku winked at me again and I felt the heat returned to my cheeks. He was taunting me again wasn't he? But somehow I had the feeling that this song was being directed at me. That or I'm just acting like a lovesick puppy.  
  
I took a few steps towards him, mesmerized by the rhythm his body kept. Slow, painfully slow, agonizing even. I was his...light? Maybe that's what drew me to him; there was something dark about him in a sexy, mysterious way. Pathetic, I'm critiquing him as if he were a piece of meat.  
  
Riku would let me get so far before he managed to back away, gracefully, his smirk on his face. He's such a tease...an arrogant ass.  
  
"Heading for the sun  
  
Leave the sadness behind  
  
Crossing oceans dry  
  
Yeah"  
  
Eventually I gave up chasing him around the little island, settling for the simple fact that torturing me is what he lived for. I sat back on the paopu tree, a pathetic pout on my face, not that the bastard minded. Oh, no, not at all!  
  
Stupid evil person! My pout remained only for a little while. For some reason I just couldn't stay mad at him. Damn it all. But then...wasn't that the same with everyone? I couldn't stay mad at anyone (well except for maybe Kairi), it just wasn't me.  
  
"My world spinning out of time  
  
Won't somebody stop me?  
  
I may be losing my way  
  
Will you make it right?  
  
Take the pain away  
  
Hear me as I cry"  
  
My head bobbed slightly, and I felt myself slipping away into that void within my mind. You know, the one where pigs can fly and all schools burn in hell? Yeah, that one. My imagination.  
  
This song for some reason touched me in many ways, it reminded me of him. Was he trying to tell me something? Was he losing his way? If so, what could I do to stop him? His image was burned vividly into my mind, that peaceful yet beautiful smile on his face.  
  
He was fading away, slowly disappearing and I had to open my eyes again to confirm that he was still there and I wasn't just hearing things. We had started to grow apart after I started 'dating' Kairi. Maybe now we can rebuild what we once had and perhaps make it more.  
  
"Heading for the sun  
  
Leave the sadness behind  
  
Crossing oceans dry  
  
Deep inside I go"  
  
But he was so hesitant sometimes and I found myself wondering, was he just playing with me like Kairi had? That deserved a mental slap, no...kick. Riku would never hurt me. He had no reason to. Bad Sora, bad!  
  
I guess you could say that I was becoming wary of my situations, after what Kairi did to me, I had a right to be, right? 'But that doesn't mean Riku would' Damn the evil eavesdropping voice of doom. But it was true.  
  
"Spirit dreams inside  
  
Spirit dreams inside"  
  
The spirit dreams inside huh? Then if so...Riku's been sleeping the whole time? Then what would happen if you were to wake him up? I juggled my memory, going back to the first time we kissed. He had been so forceful, demanding. Was that the real Riku, the spirit that dreams inside? How...interesting...  
  
I frowned growling in frustration and falling back on my perch on the old bent tree. I think to damn much for my own good; these thoughts would haunt me for hours. I'd have a headache if I didn't stop soon.  
  
"What can I do, I ask?  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
What can I do, I ask?  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
Why am I here?  
  
Why am I lost?  
  
Where is love?  
  
Lead me with your light"  
  
I released a soft sigh, letting my eyes cross just to watch my bangs fly. A smile on my face, I jumped off the tree trunk, walking up behind Riku. His wandering had led him to the edge of his island by the ladder that led into the water.  
  
He didn't move this time but stood there instead, much to my relief. Hesitating only for a moment I rested my cheek on his back, reaching forwards to coil my arms around his strong frame. I could hear his voice vibrating in his chest, lulling me into a semi sleep, or a daze. One of the two.  
  
"Heading for the sun  
  
Leave the sadness behind  
  
Crossing oceans dry  
  
Deep inside I go  
  
Heading for the sun  
  
Leave the sadness behind  
  
Crossing oceans dry  
  
Deep inside I go"  
  
The hurt seemed to slowly fade away, leaving a mind numbing calm in its wake. My questions from before had been answered without him having to say a word; his presence was all I needed. It told me to be strong and follow my heart and that was exactly what I was going to do.  
  
I was doing to listen to my heart, not anyone else and right now it was telling me I was going in the right direction. I'd make him stop hesitating around me, I'd show him that I could play with fire, fire straight from hell. And besides, forbidden fruit is always sweeter, right?  
  
"Spirit dreams inside Spirit dreams inside Spirit dreams inside..."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: Ah! Another chapter. Sorry this one was a little short. I kinda had a little writer's block spell going, but don't worry. The next chapter will be much longer and way better. Let's just say Riku loses it and leave it at that shall we? 


	5. Slipping

Topazia: Hey everyone! Back again, isn't wonderful?  
  
Riku: *sarcasm * Yeah...wonderful.  
  
Topazia: Cheer up! This is a good chapter for you. Speaking of chapters I'm dedicating this one to fantasymichelle14. It was one of her reviews that gave me the inspiration for this one. ^^  
  
fantasymichelle14- Thanks, that's just one of the many stupid phrases me and my friends managed make up. I'm not sure why though. Lol...  
  
Xiao- Riku can lose many things; I just have to figure out what first. Starting with this chapter!   
  
linainverse2005- Thanks for the e-mail, I like getting letters from reviewers. ^^  
  
CLOud- Hello again! Lol, I'm running out of things to say, can you tell? Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Slipping  
  
Riku's POV.  
  
The stars lay scattered above me amongst the black velvet that was the sky. I don't know how long I lay there looking at it. I just knew that I was comfortable. The body curled against mines shifted a little and I looked down with a smile on my face.  
  
Sora was so cute when he slept. He usually curled up like a kitten, clinging to the nearest thing he could find. I found it very annoying back when we were little and we had sleepovers but now, for some reason it was cute. Hell, he was cute.  
  
We had stayed up here most of the day, leaving to race along the beach, or swim in the water. Kairi showed up every now and then, watching from her 'hiding place' in the shadows of the bridge.  
  
I guess she thought I couldn't see her. That was a bunch of bull. You couldn't miss her. I watched her carefully now, just to make sure she didn't hurt Sora again. He didn't need that.  
  
But there was something about her that bothered me though. Maybe it was the look on her face, or the way she stood, looking like an abandoned child. But what did she expect? She had committed an unforgivable crime. I personally had nothing against her (for now) I just didn't like the way she treated my Sora.  
  
I chuckled, shaking my head. I was talking about him as if we were together. We weren't, yet. He just started showing signs that he might be ready, but I want to wait a little while. Annoying as it may seem I'm in no hurry. I want to make sure that all his wounds have healed and then...I'd take him as mine.  
  
As wonderful as this sounded to me, my mind wouldn't let it rest. Would he still be the same? Would he change over time? I didn't want that, I wanted him to stay Sora. Aw damn...now I couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
Sora groaned in his sleep, grabbing onto my shirt and scooting closer. His head was resting in the crook of my neck, his warm breath sending shudders down my spine. As much as I wanted to stay I had to get up and walk around, to clear my mind.  
  
Shifting slightly, I managed to pry his iron grin from my shirt and push away from him. His face contorted into confusion, but it soon melted away when I replaced what used to be my body with my guitar. He gave a sigh of contentment, and clung to that too, much to my amazement. I didn't think it would work.  
  
Careful not to make any sound, I tip toed from the island, jumping down to the beach below. The cool air from the ocean brushed against my skin, relaxing me a bit.  
  
My eyes traveled back up to my island, all was still. With a shrug I walked along the beach, kicking up a little water as I went. A soft sound drifted to my ears and I instantly went into a defensive stance, looking around until I spotted something moving in the shadows under the bridge. "Who's there?"  
  
"Me..." the voice replied. I blinked, standing up straight and letting my hands drop to my sides.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
Kairi pushed off from the wooden wall and into the light, her head down. "I wanted to...to talk. That's all. Nothing more I promise." She sighed.  
  
I studied her for a moment; her eyes were cast downward and she seemed uncomfortable. Not once did she raise her head to stare me in the face. "Go on." I replied simply.  
  
"Riku...is Sora...okay?" she asked softly, and I tilted my head to the side, curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I put on a mask of innocence, one that screamed 'I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about but please feel free to run your mouth anyway!'  
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was going to say. I just wanted to hear what happened with Sora from her mouth. Just thinking about hearing her say it made my blood boil.  
  
She sighed and pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. "You see, it all started when Selphie was teasing me about something. She got mad and said that I was flirting with Tidus." She cringed. "Don't get me wrong, Tidus is nice but..." she shrugged a frown on her face.  
  
I nodded, crossing my arms across my chest. "I see, so what happened next?"  
  
"I get angry and told her that I didn't want Tidus and that I could get a boyfriend anytime I wanted." She rubbed at her arm. "That's when she dared me to date Sora."  
  
I nodded, didn't know this part of the story, but now I was regretting that she had told me. The sudden urge to beat the shit out of her seemed to be trying to take over me. But do you blame me?  
  
She must have seen the angry look on my face because she reached forwards, grabbing at my shoulders. "Riku! I didn't mean to hurt him, I really didn't, but I didn't want to have Selphie mad at me either!" she pleaded. Wait did she, no, did IT just touch me?  
  
I gently (too gently if you ask me, but hey...I'm trying to be nice) removed her hands from me and stepped back, a cold glare on my face. "You broke his heart over a stupid bet for a bitch's boyfriend?" she paled a bit but I didn't care, she had gone to far.  
  
"Yeah, I knew about your fucking plans Kairi, I'd hear you and your so called friend talking about it as you walked along the beach!" my hand flew outwards, pointing towards the shore to emphasize my point, that and to keep me from strangling her.  
  
Tears of crystal formed in her eyes and her lip trembled. "Riku, I loved him to death, I'd never hurt him or you!" she pleaded. "How do you think I felt when he came to me that night...that night he showed up on my doorstep with a paopu in his hand." Okay, now I'm pissed.  
  
"It was your choice! You broke his heart; you should have known what would happen! You dare come up to me with such a stupid question?" I advanced towards her, my hands balled into fists at my sides. Kairi backed up towards the shore and I let her, wanting to rub her face into the floor of the sea.  
  
"You tell me Kairi...how is he? How is Sora doing after you've told him lies and betrayed him! How the hell is he?" I thundered. I couldn't help it and I hoped the whole damn island heard me and more. I didn't care, she had done wrong and I was going to right it.  
  
"Don't yell at me! I thought you'd understand! You're supposed to be my friend." She cried, trying to push me away.  
  
Maybe that was what did it, that last little part. I don't know, but what I do know was that all the damn anger that had been building up inside was suddenly released as the back of my hand struck her across the face.  
  
She yelled, falling back into the ocean, but I wasn't done with her yet, no not yet. "You thought I'd understand?" I stomped forwards, bending down and grabbing the collar of her shirt, bringing her out of the water a bit. "Sora was supposed to be your friend too, but I guess he just didn't understand neither!"  
  
She kicked and struggled, clawing at my arms with her nails. "Stop it!"  
  
"Why should I stop?" I roared, shaking her again. She was like a rag doll in my hands... "You didn't stop..." I muttered in a voice that almost didn't sound like mines.  
  
"Riku! Stop!" Several arms suddenly wrapped around my own, yanking me off the girl and dragging me onto the beach, still streaming obscenities. "Riku!" I calmed down a bit, looking up into the endless blue that was Sora's eyes.  
  
"Sora...I"  
  
He shook his head, a frown on his face. "Don't worry about it." Selphie and Tidus ran to help Kairi, the girl hadn't moved since she was dropped.  
  
"You've really done it this time, ya?" Wakka asked, running a hand through his read hair. He shook his head suddenly. "It's sad though...what's she's becoming." He mumbled, and then as if just remembering our presence he turned back to us and flashed his trademark grin.  
  
"I...I...got to go." I grumbled, shaking off Sora and trotting off. Don't get me wrong, I felt no remorse what so ever about what I did to Kairi. I just wanted to calm down. What's done was done...there was no use still being upset about it.  
  
Racing up the walkway, I pushed back the branches and headed into our secret place. The soft sound of water greeted me, dripping down from the ceiling somewhere. Walking to Sora and Kairi's picture I knelt besides it, rubbing out the girl's picture. Kairi's picture...  
  
There was no more need for it to be there. The story behind it was nothing but a left over fairy tail that was never fated for a happy ending.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I didn't know what to think or say for that matter. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. My eyes traveled to the shore where they were calming down a hysterical Kairi. Poor girl.  
  
From where I slept it suddenly got cold, the warm presence that held me a few minuets ago seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Then I heard yelling, interrupting the quiet sanctuary that was our island. Sitting up a small pout formed on my face upon realization that Riku had left me, his body long since been replaced by a...guitar? How romantic...  
  
The yelling voices on the beach, I recognized them instantly and crawled towards the end of the island for a better look. Sure enough when I reached it, they were there. I wanted to call out to them but my voice failed me as I saw Riku's hand strike out and hit Kairi across the face. It had been so fast, I couldn't believe it. Riku never hit Kairi!  
  
I watched helplessly as my ex-lover was knocked from her feet and into the water. Riku advanced again, his face cold and I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. Never in my life had I seen him like this.  
  
My mind made up, I got up and raced across the bridge, not bothering to go through the door that led to the stairs but jumping from the roof to the platform below instead.  
  
My race to the shore was soon joined by Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, each coming from different ways. We managed to pull him away from her and he looked up at me, with shock written in his face.  
  
I shook my head. What had caused him to act that way...it must have been something she had said. "That Riku is one strange guy, ya?"  
  
I blinked looking up at Wakka, for a moment he had been forgotten. "Huh? Oh, yeah...I guess so." I shrugged in reply, watching as Selphie and Tidus helped Kairi back to her house.  
  
The older teen tilted his head to the side slightly. "You two seem close, ya?" he flashed me a grin and I felt my cheeks heat up. Did he know?  
  
Okay, that was enough; it's time to leave, like now. "I'm going to go look for Riku now, see you later Wakka!" I waved before jogging off. The last time I saw Riku he was heading towards the waterfalls. So the most logical place to search for him was at the secret place.  
  
I quickly darted inside, checking first to make sure no one was watching. Knowing Riku the last thing he wanted right now was people following me. Besides, I wanted to talk to him myself.  
  
I could hear sounds in the distance and I leaned to the side as the tunnel curved hoping to just catch a glance. "Riku?" I called softly, my voice echoing a little. The tunnel ended and I found him sitting in his old spot opposite of what used to be me and Kairi's drawing, it was destroyed. Well, her side anyway.  
  
It was smudged and unrecognizable. "Riku..."  
  
"That door," he nodded to the old wooden one with the weird key symbol on it. "If only I could open it, I know I could leave, leave this place and all bad memories behind." He stared at it wistfully.  
  
"What would you do if did somehow lead to somewhere else, what would you do? Where would you go?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, just somewhere new...to start over. Make new memories..." he winked at me and I looked away, a bad attempt to hide my plush.  
  
My eyes traveled back to the old picture me and Kairi made as children. "What happened to it? I asked, nodding my head in its direction.  
  
"That picture was a lie." He muttered. "Fragments left over from a star-crossed fairy tail." He shrugged.  
  
I chuckled. "So basically you were sick of looking at it and it brought bad memories, right?" I grinned.  
  
He grinned to, getting up to his feet. "Yeah...something like that." He replied ruffling my hair. "So what's up?"  
  
"I'd ask you the same thing, were you trying to kill Kairi?" my hands found their way to my hips, kinda in that way your mother does right before she slams down the death penalty: punishment.  
  
He leaned his back on the cool gray walls of the cave, his arms crossed over his chest. " I didn't know what came over me." He replied. "I just couldn't take it anymore...she sat in my face and told me everything that happened then tried to make it seem like anyone would do the same thing in her situation." He spat.  
  
I took a few steps forwards, stopping when I stood in front of him. "Would you do the same thing?" I asked quietly. He stared at me in disbelief and didn't say anything for a while and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.  
  
He took me into his arms and held me close, not something I was expecting but this works too. "No...never." Whispered and I smiled softly, pulling myself away far enough so that I could look at him.  
  
"I didn't think so." I replied reaching up to make our lips brush. "Playing with fire isn't so bad." I smirked. "Just as long as you know went to burn back." He chuckled before closing the gap between us, sending me back into that peaceful bliss where only he mattered.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: Hope you liked it. I noticed that I'm not getting any reviews and I boring you guys? Sorry! Give me input I need inspiration! Lol...anyway, see you in four days, hopeful I'll try but with six weeks tests and semester exams it might be delayed on or two days. 


	6. Caught in the Act

Topazia: Dude! It's about time I updated.  
  
Riku: Yeah...you lazy ass.  
  
Topazia: You're so mean! For your information I have another week of exams! So there!  
  
CLOud- That's a good thing, I was hoping you guys couldn't tell. Oh well, thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
fantasymichelle14- Lol! Glade you liked it. I guess I was just being paranoid about the review thing. ^^'  
  
Marduk42- Thanks! I don't really like writing angst that much. It doesn't fit my scary yet cheerful personality.  
  
Sora Otaku- Lol! I'd love to IM you but I'm rarely online anymore, plus I'm like one of the shyest people you could ever meet. I wouldn't know what to say. I'm weird like that.  
  
LeafKiD- Yikes! I hate exams and unfortunately for me out school has six weeks test one week and finals the next. Lol...mean people. I can't believe you think I right well in first person. I've never done it before. ^^  
  
Zelphie- Thanks it is cute isn't it? After reading a couple of reviews I'm not exactly sore when this is set. I'll explain why at the end.  
  
Xiao- Thanks for the suggestions.those are fun. ^^  
  
TRT14- wow! What a long review. I had fun reading it! Oh and I did review Unending Emotion. Love it! ^^ I'll get to The Fallen Angel soon, I promise! ^^  
  
Sailorstardust2006- My favorite drug addicted friend! Lol...But anyway Thanks for reviewing. Now did that kill you? ^^  
  
AnimeHeartsGirl- Thank you! I read your story a innocent heart pretty good! Keep going. ^^  
  
cid dante- Thank you, thank you! Kairi's an evil so and so? Lol! I like that it's cute.  
  
linainverse2005- Yay! Kairi haters of the world unite! She must be destroyed. Well not really, you see stupid people move the story along. Way too much sugar Lol...sorry^^  
  
Shadow-of-the-crimson-moon - Great! I'm glad. I must be going something right for you to keep coming back. Lol!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's POV  
  
The morning light streamed in through the window and I moaned softly, trying unsuccessfully to shield my eyes. Bright light was a pain in the ass, especially when you first wake up.  
  
Sitting up I looked around. The events from last night are...pretty much a blur to me. A blissful blur. It seemed to happen so fast; he came to me last night. It shocked the hell out of me at first, but then at the same time I couldn't be happier.  
  
Sora could be quite seductive when he wants to be, I'm sure not even he knows it. Isn't it funny how people do something to turn you on but their totally oblivious to it? Oh well, maybe it's just me.  
  
Speaking of the brunette, where was he? I flipped back the covers, revealing a cold and empty bed. He had been there the night before...I've never known him as an early bird, but hey, there's a first time for everything right?  
  
Oh well, should have known he wasn't there when I awoke without arms locked around my waist in a death grip. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I yawned, running a hand through my head.  
  
I wasn't a wild sleeper so I pretty much woke up the same way I went to sleep. Not a hair was out of place. It was actually kind of annoying but hey, you can't control everything.  
  
I got up and made my bed, you know, the daily neat freak routine. I swear one day I'm going to snap and say fuck it. Sometimes I hate the way I am, everything has to go back into place, not into the exact place but in a way so that it would look decent. Oh brother...  
  
I frowned suddenly, a faint smell reaching my nose from the kitchen. If he wasn't here that's definitely were he had to be, that or I'm crazier than I first thought. But wait, Sora plus my kitchen equals a major headache.  
  
I jumped up, jogging towards my kitchen. "Sora? Sora! You in here?" "Yeah!" He called back and I panicked. Visions of chaos and destruction played in my overactive imagination.  
  
"What are you doing?" I stood in the door, my eyes widening at the sight before me. My kitchen was in one piece! On the table lay a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, and cinnamon rolls. "Wow." I smiled.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I just got up and made breakfast!" he smiled, throwing down a dishtowel. "I had to learn sometime, how does it look?"  
  
"Edible I chuckled. "But you didn't have to."  
  
"I know I didn't have to but I was hungry so I did." I shook my head, what a typical Sora answer. I grabbed a plate and sat down to eat, he soon joined me. Silence filled the room for a bit and I didn't mind.  
  
Every now and then I would feel his eyes on me and I smiled, putting down my fork. "What's up?" I asked.  
  
He blushed and shook his head. "Nothing...I just wanted to say thank you for being there." He replied softly. "I don't known what I'd do if you weren't th-"  
  
I shook my head. "Look, don't worry about it." I smiled. "Race you to the beach?" I studied him for a moment, my eyes hopeful.  
  
He seemed to think about it for a moment, before standing with a shrug. "I don't know." He replied walking to the door and leaning against it. "Can you keep up?" he asked before racing from the room and out the door.  
  
I sat there for a while, letting the situation register in my mind before jumping up and racing after him, the sneaky bastard.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Kairi's POV  
  
I sighed, falling back onto the blankets of my bed. I felt like shit no lower than that. The events of last night would surely haunt me for the rest of my days. The look of Riku's eyes held a hatred that ran so deep I almost drowned in it.  
  
He spoke in icy tones and his words chilled me to the bone. 'You tell me Kairi...how is he? How is Sora doing after you've told him lies and betrayed him! How the hell is he?' Terrible, that's how he is. Oh God what have I done?  
  
There was a knock on the door and I turned, coming face to face with my best friend. "Hey..." I mumbled, offering a smile. It faded, pain searing through it from my cheek. The place where Riku hit me still hurt.  
  
"You okay?" She asked, stepping through the door and closing it behind her. She walked over to my computer desk and sat down in my chair. "You had a rough night last night."  
  
"Fine." I mumbled. With a soft grunt I rolled over on my stomach to face her. "Just fine..."  
  
Selphie leaned forwards, studying me. "Your cheek's swollen." She pointed out and I touched it just to make sure. I winced slightly yep it was swollen. "Riku was totally wrong for hitting you, he went too far." Selphie went on. "Who does he think he is?"  
  
"Riku did what he thought was right." I mumbled. "I guess when you think about it I deserved it after what I did to Sora."  
  
"What the hell are you saying Kairi? He hit you!"  
  
"Yeah but I was in the wrong..."  
  
"I think he hit you harder than we thought." The girl replied with a  
huff.  
  
I sighed. "I hated what I did."  
  
Selphie shrugged, leaning back against the computer stand. "Why should it matter, not like you liked Sora anyway. Just get over it." She huffed.  
  
She was right, in a way. I did need to get over it. I didn't like Sora...or did I? Maybe that's why I felt so bad about it. My feelings for him had grown. Maybe I was just too blinded by the pain of my deceit to realize it. I was so stupid. "I don't know..."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" she squealed. "You mean you might actually like Sora? Oh my Gosh!" She squealed again, whirling around in my chair. What the hell was she so cheerful about? So what you are to going to do about it?"  
  
"What can I do? He hates me..." I mumbled. "And he has good reason." Like Sora would ever like me after what I did to him. Yeah, when pigs fly. Oh well, I can dream.  
  
"Don't think like that, so what if he's mad at you. He'll get over it! Go find him and talk to him." Selphie demanded. She got up, dragging me from my bed and over to my computer desk and shoved me in the chair.  
  
Picking up a brush she begin running it through my hair, none to gently might I add. Was she trying to bash my head in? She stopped to critique her work before going through my closet, digging out a blue jean skirt and a sky blue tank and throwing them at me. "Put this on."  
  
Grumbling I waited till she turned around to change. It was nice that she wanted to help but I think I was beyond that stage. Sora hated me and the thought of coming face to face with Riku again did not sound pleasing to me. "Done." I replied monotonously.  
  
"Great!" Selphie chirped. "I'll be right behind you every step of the way, just go up to him and talk to him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, so you hurt his feelings. So what? You guys have been friends for the longest. He'll come around. He just has to learn to trust you again." She threw me a pair of shoes and stared dragging me from my room.  
  
"But Selphie!" I whined. Why wouldn't she listen? I didn't want to go!  
  
"Hush!" she commanded, shoving me out the front door.  
  
I glared at her with as much hate as I could muster, which considering that this is my best friend wasn't much. "I can always go back inside you know..." I sneered.  
  
She smirked at me and closed the door behind her locking it. "I don't think so." She replied, my keys dangling from her fingertip. Damn it all. "Now go!" she pointed a finger towards the shore and I sighed, admitting defeat. Hear goes nothing...  
  
I took my time, really in no hurry to see him. But Selphie was right; I had to patch things up with him any way. I'd start to miss him, but of them. We were a team. Sora, Riku, and Kairi...  
  
My hands found their way behind their back and I was humming slightly. The warm afternoon sun beat down on my skin. The sound of the ocean grew louder as I neared as well as my dread. What would I say? What would he say?  
  
The trees parted way, giving me a clear view of the beach; it was empty except for something near the water... Something told me to turn back, but I didn't. Looking back I cast nervous glance at Selphie, who in turn motioned for me to go on.  
  
I took a few steps forwards, squinting for a better view. Was that Sora over there? After a moment's hesitation I continued, stopping once I could get a better view. Oh god I wish I hadn't.  
  
Sora was indeed on the beach, pinned beneath Riku. A soft moan escaped his lips and I suddenly felt sick. Taking a few steps back, I tripped, landing flat on my back.  
  
Riku leaned back down to kiss Sora again, who in turn purred softly, reaching up to run a hand over the firm muscles of Riku's stomach while the other was entangled within the older teen's hair.  
  
Selphie apparently, curious as to while I fell came up behind me, he eyes as mines. "Oh my god!"  
  
The two boys froze suddenly froze suddenly, looking up at their unexpected visitors. I could hear Sora mutter my name while Riku muttered cures under his breath.  
  
Scrambling to my feet I ran. So much for my chance with Sora, he had already found someone else. I'd never get him back. And to make matters worse his new infatuation was none other than Riku. The very thought made me sick to my stomach. What would I do?  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: Another chapter done. I'll try to update date in four days if the weight of tests and band practice don't crush me first.  
  
Anyway, many people have asked me the same question. You're wanting to know when this story is set. Well I was actually going for an AU type story with bits and pieces of the actual game mixed in.  
  
Many of you want to know what would happen if Sora and Riku did open the door. I wouldn't mind writing about that, but if I did it would probably be a sequel to LMNTT. So what do you think, anyone interested?  
  
Riku: Say no! Say no! Don't give her twisted mind any more ways to torture me! Topazia: Hush you! 


	7. Misunderstood

Topazia: Yay! Exams are over! I'm so damn tired I don't know what to do with my self. I had three test and one day, two had 100 questions. The other one had 45. I never want to look at another test again... @_@'  
  
Cid dante: Evil so and so isn't enough to express my dislike for Kairi. She annoys me to no end and Selphie...well...she's just weird. Lol.  
  
Fallenangelofdarkness - Clever? Why thank you, I hoped it turned out good. I thought it sounded kinda dorky. ^^'  
  
skilancer - Yeah, the scene with Kairi and Selphie was something that actually happened to me. I got the chance to stay at a college dorm with a bunch of friends and I decided to steal the things from my roommate's room and lock it in mine. She got pissed because I stole the key too. Lol! Anyway, band can be hard but you have to admit that it's fun. ^^ Oh, by the way clarinet roles, I play it too. ^^   
  
Shiva3000 -Kairi won't mess up things for our favorite couple, just complicate things. Lol.  
  
Sora Otaku- Weekends are the best time to catch me online, so maybe I'll get to talk to you. ^^  
  
TRT14 - Long reviews rock! Most of the time they're funny. ^^ Anyways thanks for reviewing.  
  
moumoukech - I don't have a band, but I do participate in one and I play clarinet. We're known as the Blue Wave Marching band and are one of the best show bands in Texas. Our drumline (dorks) pretty popular too. Hope that answers your question.  
  
linainverse2005 - Don't get me wrong, I really don't have anything against Kairi...it's just that something about her bothers me.  
  
CLOud - So don't go through with it huh? Even if I would have went along with it, surprising it would have fit perfectly without messing up the plot.  
  
fantasymichelle14- Lol! Nosy bitches make the world go round! Randomness...^^''  
  
LeafKiD - They did eat, I just didn't really go into detail about it. For some reason I was bothered by describing them eating. Kairi will indeed try to get her Sora back (there has to be a bad guy somewhere) but that doesn't mean she'll succeed. ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
We walked back to his house in silence. Not a word was exchanged and for a moment I wondered whether or not he was just as embarrassed as me. But then again, maybe not.  
  
Riku was never one to be embarrassed about something and that was one thing that drew me too him. He would say or do whatever was on his mind and still hold his head up high, even if he was dead wrong.  
  
I wish I could be like that. I just couldn't get her face out of my mind. The look on her face for some reason made me feel guilty. I never meant for her to see me this way. I grimaced for a moment.  
  
Was I ashamed at what I had become? Listen to me sounding so...so...stupid. Is it so wrong to follow your heart, even if it leads down a road not normally taken? Forbidden fruit always tasted sweeter, those exact words came from my lips. So why was I doubting them now?  
  
Riku pushed open the door, striding into the kitchen where our half eaten breakfast lay forgotten. He began to wrap them for later, once again not meeting my eyes. Was he mad at me?  
  
"Riku..." the words were soft, timid even. Maybe it was his answer that scared me the most. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
He froze suddenly, setting down his plates and releasing a tired sigh. "No...no it's not you. It's just..." He turned to me and walked forwards. "Sora, you hold a innocence the angels envy." He muttered reaching up with a gloved hand to caress my cheek.  
  
I leaned into the touch, his warm touch. "Then if it isn't me, what is it?" I asked softly, my voice almost a whisper.  
  
"She's going to tell the others you know." He said with a shrug and I nodded in return. "It doesn't bother you now, but what about later?" he asked, backing away from me. "People are afraid of what they don't understand Sora, remember that. They ridicule to cover up their own insecurity."  
  
"Riku...I don't understand." I replied. What did all this have to do with.?  
  
"You will soon enough." He replied simply, turning on his heel and leaving me again. I watched him leave. Something told me that my life was about to be turned upside down. Not that I wanted it too. Would it really make that much of a difference that I had a relationship with Riku?  
  
And what about Kairi, what had did she want? Maybe to apologize? To talk maybe? After what she seen I felt it would be best to explain why. But what to say? 'Oh, sorry Kairi, I tripped like the clumsy fool I am and drug Riku down with me. His tongue just 'accidentally' found his way to my mouth.'  
  
Okay...maybe not but it was a start right? Riiight... I could hear movement from somewhere in the house and I followed it to his room. The door stood slightly ajar and I pushed it further open, stepping all the way inside. "Riku...?" I whispered.  
  
I loved his room. The walls were a bright white, decorated with odd trinkets and images. His Curtains were Silver, black, and blue...such pretty colors. When I first saw his it I noticed he had a strange fascination with angels.  
  
He owned a very large painting that hung over his bed, one that he affectionately named rainy day. The background was a blurry dark, dirty brown color and in the center stood a magnificent angel black winged angel, it's graceful wings arched skywards. His head was thrown back and his face portrayed a peace that I've often seen on Riku himself. He seemed to glow as the clear droplets of rain fell down upon him. It was beautiful and I could see why he loved it.  
  
His bed was large and the first thing you saw when you first opened the door. It's Black and sliver sheets were neatly made and it had matching blue and sliver pillows lain across it. Riku's was such a neat freak.  
  
Across from the bed was a computer desk were his laptop sat undisturbed. Books upon books were neatly stacked up here was well as pencils and sheets of music. Opposite from the doorway was a television, his guitar lay against the right side of it. Left of the TV was his bathroom and judging from the large amounts of steam emitted from it and the soft sound of singing that's where he was. Detective Sora has done it again!  
  
He was busy at the moment; I'd just have to come back later. Maybe I could find something else to do. Besides he was acting weird. Sighing I ventured out of the house and back onto the beach, cringing slightly when I paced the spot were Kairi caught us. I guess in a way one could see how she found this traumatizing, from her point of view, not mines of course. Heh...  
  
My wandering had lead me to the back of the island were our racecourse lay. We built it ourselves you know, me and Riku. Tidus and Wakka were never really interested in participating in our races, just watching. Besides they were too indulged with their latest project. Something called blitzball.  
  
Maybe I could find some seashells and make a necklace out of them. I watched Kairi do it once. And besides, it couldn't be too hard. A huge grin plastered on my face I raced down to the part of the shore that was covered with coconut trees. I could pick what I wanted from the sea and put it together under the cool shade of the coconut trees. See? I think sometimes.  
  
After what seemed like forever I retreated into the cool shade of the trees. I had found tons good shells, it was no wonder Kairi made so many. That or she just has no life.  
  
It probably seemed a little more than a little strange that I was making a seashell necklace but I had reasons. Riku was obsessed with leaving this island, one way or another and these shells were supposed to give sailors good luck.  
  
If he doesn't manage to build a boat and leave the island hopefully two things will happen: one, he'll take me with him and two, somehow my childish belief will come true and actually bring good luck. But even if it doesn't it's always the thought that counts, right?  
  
Laughter could be heard from somewhere and for a moment I wondered vaguely what was going on, that was until Wakka's ball slapped me dead in the face. "Sorry! You're okay, ya?" I winced, shaking my head to clear the stars from my vision.  
  
"Uh...yeah." I replied groggily. "What's up?" The tean beamed down at me and for that moment I couldn't help but wonder what was brighter, the glare from the sun or his smile.  
  
"Oh nothing. Me and Tidus are inventing a new game." He replied, picking up the ball and spinning it on his fingertip. Wish I could do that... "Want to learn?" he flashed me that teasing grin he always gave me right before a challenge.  
  
I quickly stood, my half done necklace forgotten. Like I'd ever back down from a challenge. "Sure! How do you..."  
  
"Don't bother Wakka. I forgot what we were doing." I looked over Wakka's shoulder to see Tidus standing with a hand on his hips; in his other he held his stick. I hated that damn thing.  
  
Wakka turned and scratched his head. "We were playing Blitzball how could you forget so fast?" he asked, his smile fading.  
  
"Easy, I just did." Tidus replied with a shrug. "Besides, I didn't want him playing anyway." He added smugly.  
  
"What? What I do?" I asked. What the hell was this? Why was Tidus of all people mad at me?  
  
Wakka held his hand out to silence me and frowned. "We agreed that when we made this game it would be for everyone, ya?" the spoke in soft stern tones.  
  
"The blond snorted. "Not for him, let him go 'play' with Riku. I'm sure those types of games fit him better." Selphie timidly appeared behind him resting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but even she seemed to have something against me. It was the look on her face that told it all.  
  
Since when had everyone become so hostile to me? What the hell did I...? 'It doesn't bother you now, but what about later?' Riku had said that. I frowned and lowered my head. So this is what he had been trying to tell me.  
  
"He's no different from me or you!" I heard Wakka protest in vain. His plea seemed to fall on deaf ears. "He's been our friend for years, this is Sora!"  
  
"He's gay damn it! How much different can you get? Do you see me drooling after Riku or you, or Selphie after Kairi? It's sick, that's what it is." Tidus yelled back.  
  
"Tidus does have a point you know." I heard Selphie say. "It's just not right, and think of poor Kairi after she caught them on the beach earlier."  
  
My body shook slightly as if the weight of the world had been suddenly dropped on my shoulders. 'People are afraid of what they don't understand Sora remember that. They ridicule to cover up their own insecurity...'  
  
Insecurity...why didn't they understand? Me and Riku never hurt anyone, never. Why can't they just accept us as we are? 'Sora, you hold a innocence the angels envy...'  
  
"No.no! Why do you hate me now? I'm no different from what I was a few days ago!" I shouted. My heart ached, it ached so much I felt it would burst any moment. It hurt because of the ignorance...because of the hate... And for what? Because my love isn't normal? What the hell is normal then? And how do I get back to it because I don't know how much more of this my heart can take...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's POV  
  
The steam from the shower created an intoxicating sleep induced haze and I soon found myself swaying. The warm water beat down lightly on my skin and I shuddered, imagining for that instant that it was Sora teasing my skin instead of water.  
  
Okay, that's it...it's time to get the hell out of here before I really make a fool out of myself. Turning the water off, I reached from behind the curtain and felt around for my towel. "Sora?" I called.  
  
The towel wraped securely around my waist I quietly tiptoed out of my bathroom and into the room. No sign of Sora... Maybe he really thought I was angry with him. Of course I wasn't. I never could be, not for long anyway.  
  
Drying off and throwing on some clothes took only a few minuets and soon I was sitting on the edge of my bed in blue jean shorts and a yellow top, plucking away at my guitar because of the damn Evanescence song that was stuck in my head refused to leave me alone until I learned to play it. Ah well...not like I had anything better to do.  
  
"Sora?" I called again eventually. For some reason I had to see him, to know that he was all right. When no answer came I started to worry. I was just being silly though, what could happen? It's not like he would just fall off the face of the earth.  
  
Setting my beloved instrument down I quickly pulled on my shoes and trotted outside. The sun felt good against my skin as usual. I love the heat...I can't stand being could for too long. Funny isn't it? "Sora?"  
  
I waited in vain, hoping to see even the slightest glimpse of him. Something told me I had to see him. Eventually my cry was rewarded with a soft howl that sounded too familiar for my comfort.  
  
It was him, I could tell. Something was wrong with my Sora and I'd be there to fix it. My trotting soon broke out into a brisk run leading me to the racecourse. What the hell was going on? No sooner had the thought entered my mind had I wanted to take it back.  
  
Sora was huddled on the ground, clutching his stomach. There was a small scratch on his head were blood ran free, mixing with sweat. Tears were streaming down his face and his body shook slightly. I felt as if someone had taken my heart and stabbed it relentlessly. Wakka quickly jumped to his defense, yelling at Tidus for what had happened. Not that it mattered.  
  
I was pissed and what did matter was that someone was going to pay for hurting my Sora, my light. "What is this?" I yelled and all eyes turned to me.  
  
"Riku..." Sora looked up at me with the most pitiful eyes. I jogged forwards, knelling at his side and taking him into my arms.  
  
"Oh God Sora...look at you." I whispered, letting him sob on my shoulder. I turned my eyes to Tidus, glaring at him with a cold stare that even the winter sea would envy.  
  
"Riku...I..." I gently put a finger to his lips to silence him, my grip on him tightening.  
  
"I said what is this? What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
  
Tidus snorted, swinging his stick and placing it over his shoulder. "Riding the island of scum. We don't need people like him here, or you for that matter."  
  
I stood slowly, my head down. "You had no right to attack him like that Sora did nothing to you." My hands balled into fist at my side and I was sure I was shaking. "If you want fight someone why not pick on someone your own size!" I lunged at him, my fist slamming into his face.  
  
Selphie's scream wrung out into the afternoon air and I smirked as the boy rolled around in the sand holding his nose. Pushing the girl away and stumbling to his feet he raised his stick coming at me. He flipped at the last moment expecting to hit me on the head, but I flipped backwards out of the way, grabbing his stick in the process.  
  
"You bastard! Give it back, you have no right!" he yelled, as if trying to intimidate me of all people. He held his hand out expecting to receive his weapon.  
  
"You can have it back right after I smash it through your head." I growled, swinging it. He caught the stick much to my dismay and smirked as if he had made a big difference.  
  
Thrusting my fist forwards I sent the pole into his abdomen, causing him to double over. That was his biggest mistake. He left himself wide open and I took the chance to spin kick him in the head, sending him back down to the ground.  
  
I yanked him up by his shirt, my fist raised and wanting to feel blood, to cause pain. "Tidus, no!" Selphie's cries meant nothing to me and were about as distant to me as another land.  
  
That's probably what made me lower my fist. I was going overboard again. What if one day it was Sora beneath me and not Tidus? The very thought sent shudders down my spine and I growled softly, roughly pushing the blonde boy away.  
  
I spotted Sora with Wakka by the shore. The teen was washing Sora's wounds. Seawater is good for injuries they say. It helps you heal faster. "Sora..."  
  
He looked up at me, leaping up and falling into my arms, an embrace that I gladly returned. "You were right Riku...I understand now." He whispered and I chuckled ruffling his hair a bit.  
  
"You should." I replied softly, turning my gaze to Wakka. "Thank you."  
  
He waved his hand in dismissal and grinned. "Always here to help, ya?" he piped cheerfully.  
  
Sora tightened his grip around me and I looked down, raising his chin to force him to look at me. "I hate this place." He whispered. "Hate it so much...if...if...you do find a way out of here please. Take me with you."  
  
My eyes widened a little. I never expected him to say that. But a person can only take so much until they can't take anymore and my precious light had, had enough. I reached up to run a hand through the soft mass that was his hair taking in the sweet scent. "Sora..."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: Okay! This was an interesting chapter. I wrote the characters this way because this is how I experience situations like this. Not everyone is every comfortable with yoai relationships and tend to take it to the extreme by beating or mocking the poor guy to no end. So to write everyone as 'okay' with Riku and Sora's relationship would be like lying to myself. I couldn't do it.  
  
Anyway. I have a major case of writer's block and I don't know what to do. Should they open the door and get the hell out of there or should they just stay and deal with it? I'll update in four days. "hopefully" 


	8. Going Under

Topazia: Merry Christmas Everyone! Hope you're well? Better than me hopefully. This chapter had to be cut short because I still have a hang over from three cups of Flu medicine...@_@'  
  
CLOud - Dude! Why would I be mad at you? I wuv you guys! Lol! I'm not offended easily and besides, all opinions are welcome. Oh, and Wakka for some reason seemed like a person that wouldn't have a problem with it so I picked him. Hope no one else was too out of character.  
  
Komikitty - Go bunnykins! Lol. I guess it was kinda mean for Tidus to beat up on Sora. But don't worry, I'll make sure Sora gets him back right before the happy ending. ^^  
  
Princess of Mirrors - Dude! You're heard Riku sing! I wanna hear! Must find song.must find song... Lol! Funny joke by the way for some reason Selphie annoys me to no end. Ah well!  
  
Sora Otaku - ^^ murder is not the answer, besides. It's a good suggestion! ^^  
  
MoonGoddessKonoko - Yay! Thank you for trying to take care of me when I got sick dee-chan! *huggles* Love ya to pieces. ^^  
  
Xiao - People can be cruel but why should it matter? I actually like Wakka, I can never afford final fantasy games (Nuu!! ) so I don't really know much about him. Except that his voice was annoying after he beat Sora in a match, but other than that he seemed pretty cool.  
  
TRT14 - Yeah...there's a little gay guy that ride my bus and I feel sorry for him. He's beaten by girls because they're 'trying to lead him down the right path' and threatened by boys because they want nothing to do with him. People are so mean! Anyway, you're very lucky to not have had writer's block. It really sucks. Lol. And thanks for the suggestion. I was thinking about Sending Kairi with them. ^^  
  
linainverse2005 - Yeah...that is true. But there are a lot of good people out there that accept people for who they are, sometimes you just have to know were to look. ^^  
  
me - So, make them suffer more before opening the door? Will do and Kairi can help too. ^^  
  
Kyari - aw! I'll take them off, the only thing to now is figure out were to put them. Decisions...Lol  
  
fantasymichelle14 - Hm...at first I was going to put everyone against Riku and Sora but seeing everyone's reactions to Wakka being nice I guess I did a good job, ya? Lol.   
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I stared at the wall silently watching the shadows that played against the wall. Riku had brought me back to his room and laid me down, occasionally whispering words of comfort in my ears. Not that it mattered.  
  
My mind was slowly sinking into that dark, distant corner of my mind, a corner that I often try to avoid. In this corner all my dark thoughts and wishes are born.  
  
And it's all Kairi's fault. I hate her...I really do. Well at least I think I do. In this state I'll hate just about anything. Why did people have to be so cruel? It's not like we've raped anyone. I guess they'll come after us with pitchforks and knives next screaming 'witch! Witch!'. I wouldn't put it past them.  
  
I could feel Riku shift against me a little, his grip tightening around my waist. Poor guy, he had been so intent to sty up and watch over me until I fell asleep. He didn't make it can you tell? The sheer cuteness of it all was overwhelming, no really it was. He clung to me like a child does a teddy bear. This is a definitely a 'aw' moment.  
  
Before he drifted off to sleep he made me a promise, that we'd make it off the island together. Of course he thought I was asleep so the promise was more to himself then to me...but work with me, okay? I couldn't be more thrilled and yet...so terrified at the same time.  
  
What would the other world be like? Would there be people there that shunned us like Tidus? Would we fit in? So many things to worry about but then again, why was I worried? We could get stuck on another island for all I care. As long as Riku was stuck with me, I was in heaven.  
  
Of course being stuck on another island would only piss Riku off to the extreme so I pray that whatever deity that just so happen to have enough free time to listen to my pathetic 'I'll follow him to the end of the world!' speech didn't take that last statement too seriously.  
  
Yesterday was a blur to me the most vivid thing I could recall of that day was the fight, how Riku came rushing to my aid. The look on his face was so unforgettable. It held a mixture of things that I couldn't place. Anger was a course one of them, but maybe in that moment I might have seen sadness and maybe even a little determination.  
  
It was nice to have him fight for me, it really made me feel special but kinda weak at the same time. I could fight my own battles! I'm getting stronger; after all I knocked Riku down one day. That last little comment did manage to boast my little ego but almost instantly after the comment was made it shrunk again. Riku was distracted that day...damn it!  
  
And Wakka was helping me too that day wasn't he? Now that I think about it, I never really took the time to get to know the boy. He was cooler than expected. Better than the other jackasses that I'm forced to live with. Oh great, now I'm pissed off and depressed. Way to go Sora!  
  
Grumbling softly to myself I slowly turned over and rested my head against Riku's chest. Fuck everybody I just wanted to be held. So what if I liked being cuddled! Was I being too babyish? Maybe...but who asked for your opinion? Okay, so I'm depressed, pissed off, and grumpy.  
  
Since when was that a good combination? And since when that there a difference between being pissed off and grumpy? Ah! My head was starting to hurt. Damn it all. I heard a soft chuckle, stiffening suddenly when I felt Riku playing in my hair. "You haven't slept all night. Go to bed." He cooed and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. The bastard...he stayed up after all...and you think you know a person.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" I pouted, receiving another chuckle in return.  
  
"Why you got nothing to fear? You have the sexist person alive holding you, what more could you want?" he whispered.  
  
Although this was very true I had to resist the urge of taking a fall out of the bed. I swear his head was getting bigger by the day and here I was laying in his arms with an ego the size of the titanic smothering me! "Conceited bastard." I hissed.  
  
He bent his head slightly to kiss me on my forehead. "You know you love me."  
  
"True..."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's POV  
  
The first traces of light hadn't even begin to show when I snuck into the cave, out secret place. When really ought to give the place a name, calling it a secret after so long seems so wrong.  
  
I was here for a reason and a damn good one, so don't worry I'm not wasting your time. There was something about this old place that drew me to it, something mysterious.  
  
My eyes wandered over to the old door at the back of the cave. It's been there since for as long as I can remember but I've never really known its purpose. Even as young children there was something fascinating about the door.  
  
'It's right over there I saw it.'  
  
'There's nothing here, you were just seeing things.'  
  
Walking over to it I ran my gloved fingers across the smooth wood, tapped on it lightly, anything to give me a clue. It seemed hopeless and extremely stupid that I was relying on a damn door practically glued to a fucking wall for an escape.  
  
'Sora, when we grow up...let's go on real adventures! Not this kid stuff...'  
  
Adventures indeed if I could ever figure out how to get out of here, a raft could only bring us so far...and this abomination of a door had to hold something. I could sense it. If only I could get it open. There was something hidden here.  
  
I can be pretty damn stubborn if I want to so if I want to get a certain door open it will be done. I shot a glare at my object of 'affection' as if expecting it to comply then sighed. "We'd be better off building a raft." I grumbled softly.  
  
I shook my head almost instantly, an image of a seasick Sora losing all over the side of the raft as a nice wave of cold water slapped him dead in the face. It was actually pretty funny when you thought about it, well to me at least.  
  
A soft growl escaping my lips I admitted defeat, sinking down to the ground with my back to the door. My eyes trailed up to the ceiling of the cave were the light from the stars shone through.  
  
'I hate this place. Hate it so much...if...if...you do find a way out of here please. Take me with you.'  
  
Maybe it was hopeless. Maybe we'd never get off the island and maybe we'd be stuck here for the rest of our lives until I finally snap and in a mad thirst for blood just kill everybody. Lovely Riku now you're really going crazy. Not only do you talk to voices in your head but you're going psycho too!  
  
Something seemed to catch my eye amongst the reddening sky. Shooting stars. At first there was a few, but within minuets my falling stars had turned into a meteor shower. It was beautiful and I wished Sora were here to see it with me.  
  
Maybe someday he will, see another meteor shower with me that is. On someplace far away were no one knows us...were we can't be judged by our actions.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: the next chapter will be longer, I promise! I really could focus to write this one. I have one of those moms that when you get sick she drugs you with everything in the medicine cabinet. Ah well! As for those of you waiting for a nice fluffy ending don't worry. I want that too and it's coming. ^^ 


	9. Darkness

Topazia: Sorry for the big delay on updates. I had to take a forced Hiatus. I got home one day and got this long speech about how I need to get out more and stop writing my 'silly' stories. My dad's such a pain. Oh well...Unfortunately for me I have practice for the next few months. So I don't know when I can update I'll try to have the next chapter up in four days. Parker's such a slave driver. Lol...  
  
TRT14 - Okay...I'll take time out to read everyone's stories sometime this week, besides. I'm being threatened.  
  
CLOud - Yep, unfortunately the end IS near. But not to worry it was fun while it lasted, right? And we all agree with riku because he ish very sexy. We just choose not to tell him because as Sora said before: his ego will crush us all. ^^  
  
RiKKu - Thank you! I looked for the song and actually got to hear it. Yay for me! Lol. Twas...very interesting.  
  
fantasymichelle14 - Lol! Yeah...isn't medicine fun? One time my mom accused me of getting high off of cough medicine.  
  
linainverse2005 - Cute! Riku in a Santa hat. Lol! I'd love to see that. It reminds me of this animation someone made of Ansem snowboarding. A heartless threw a snowball at him. It's at ansemreport.com but if you already knew that ignore my ranting. ^^  
  
Sora Otaku - Lol! Yay top 10! I feel loved. Fluff is so...fluffly.  
  
LeafKiD - Aw...they'll leave the island in the next chapter, if I don't find a new way to torture poor Riku and Sora.  
  
Princess of Mirrors - Lol! Don't worry, I'll be good and write. ^^ Anyway I listened to the Stronger Every Minuet song. It was cool and I laughed my ass off. I'm so weird.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"Riku!" I shouted rushing up the bridge. He turned to me, a smile playing across his face. I had been wondering where he had been. For a while it seemed like he had vanished off of the face of the earth.  
  
Desperate for his company, seeing as Wakka was the only person that accepted us on this damnable island, I ran to the redhead teen for help. Unfortunately for me Wakka hadn't seen him either.  
  
"Sora..." he called my name delicately, that sweet smile of his taunting me. I wanted a hug but whatever mighty spirit that watched over me and listened to my pathetic whining decided that it was payback for all their suffering.  
  
It happened so suddenly that it was all a blur to me, like most things. At the edge of the bridge I tripped over a lose plank and tumbled the rest of the way to the paopu island. Go ahead Spirit laugh it all up! Have a good fucking time...my poor hurt pride.  
  
Riku gave me a look that seemed mixed between amusement and laughter before shaking his head. "Idiot." He chuckled.  
  
Sitting up and rubbing my head I glared at him from under thick bangs. I was not...that! How dare he that conceited bastard! Of course all of my cursing landed on death ears seeing as I never really said that to him at all. All that managed to escape my lips was a pout. " I'm not a idiot." I mumbled, crossing my legs stubbornly beneath me.  
  
"Of course you are." Riku replied pulling me up and into his arms. "You're not just any idiot...you're my idiot." He cooed nuzzling the fluffy that was my hair. I didn't know what to say after that. How was it possible for someone to make a comment that pisses you off to the extreme but at the same time make you feel good about yourself?  
  
It wasn't the idiot part that got me, I just thought it was cute; it was the fact that he claimed me has his that made me feel loved. Oh my god, I'm wanted! I pushed away from the blissful warmth that was his arms and studied him for a while. He seemed different somehow I just couldn't place how.  
  
"Where were you earlier? I couldn't find you anywhere." I asked. "Even Wakka didn't know were you were and it wasn't like I'd ask the others...they'd just ignore me." They could be so ignorant at times.  
  
"Well look, don't worry about it. They won't have to bother with us soon anyway." Riku shrugged.  
  
He said it so calmly I almost had missed what he said, but when I did catch it, my eyes widened. "You mean...?" I sputtered and he nodded in response. I couldn't believe my ears! "When do we leave? Where will we go? How will we get there?"  
  
"Whoa, look, don't worry about it, just know that we'll leave soon. Okay?" Riku smiled again and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I gotta go do something now, but I'll see you later right?"  
  
I nodded like a love struck idiot and watched him leave. Now what would I do? He disappeared gradually to who knows where. It didn't look like he was going to his house, more like to the other side of the island for some reason. Oh well, if he wanted to be alone I would respect that. For now...I smirked.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I stumbled along the beach until my legs could hold me no longer and I fell. It seemed so far down, in slow motion even. The weight on my heart was slowly becoming too much for me to carry. I thought I could handle it but I guess...  
  
Sora knows something is up, but I won't let my disguise fall. He would only worry. It's amazing how he can sense things. It was almost as if he was looking strait through me, his haunting blue eyes were burned within my memory.  
  
I wasn't really avoiding Sora, not really. Let's just say I was experimenting with things, after all it's how we learn right? When I told him that we'd leave soon it wasn't took make him feel better or to get his hopes up, it was the truth. We would be leaving soon.  
  
"Ow....." I muttered, my hand coming up to my chest. The world around me seemed to spin violently and I suddenly had the strongest sensation that I'd lose everything that I had eat this past week. "No.not now, not here." I pleaded. What is someone walked by and saw me like this? I couldn't have that, especially if that someone was Sora.  
  
It hurt so much, the pain. I wasn't use to anything like it. My body felt like it was on fire and lets not forget the lovely prickling needle sensation around my chest. My hands went up to my head as tears brimmed in my eyes. And as suddenly as the pain came it faded, leaving me blissfully numb and physically drained.  
  
A soft veil of dark light surrounded my body, wrapping around me as if to say 'Give in.....welcome oblivion into your heart...' It scared the shit out really I should have never done this.  
  
It all started when I saw the beautiful shower of meteors fall from the sky. The strangest pieces started appearing on the back part of the island. I had no idea what they were or what purpose they had. They sure didn't look like any usual meteor. Not that objects ever fell from the sky and landed on the island.  
  
Afterwards the strangest things would appear in our secret place. The most unusual black creatures. They were so small... They seemed attracted to the door in the back for some reason just, as I had been. That's when it all happened; one night after going down to investigate I was given a power from a cloaked man...the power of darkness. He told me that I might not be able to handle it, but me being the stubborn person I am I accepted his offer graciously.  
  
How foolish I had been. What if this power, this darkness goes after my Sora? I can barely control it as it is. I was suddenly regretting my decisions now. I had to see Sora. I needed to hold him, caress him, tell him how sorry I was for being such a arrogant fool. Pushing the dark veil away I stood, a wave of nausea washing over me.  
  
I took a short cut through the palm trees to reach his house only to find a solitary light lit in his window. I could only imagine how he feels right now. He's probably confused, wondering what's going on, what's going to happen to us and who knows what else.  
  
Climbing up the steps I walked up to the front door and knocked twice, feeling the energy slowly draining from my traitorous body. Slowly I heard footsteps draw nearer until they stopped short of the door, pausing before cautiously opening the door.  
  
"Riku...?" he asked softly and I smiled, my eyes brimming with tears again. How weak I must look to him, pathetic. "Riku! What's wrong? What happened?" he voice barely reached me and I could slowly feel myself slipping again. The darkness was calling.  
  
"Sora..." He wanted to know what was wrong. Heh, if only he knew... I opened my mouth to reply but no sound escaped my dry lips. I wanted to say something anything...but all I managed was a weak smile and a chuckle before clasping into his arms, taking us both to the ground.  
  
I was slipping...I could feel it, slipping deeper and deeper with no way out. He was calling me and I could hear it faintly. "Riku...Riku? What's happened to you?" As much as I wanted to respond I found my voice was still missing.  
  
'You're playing with fire...'  
  
Would I die this way? Die before making Sora's dreams of escape coming true? He had been so intent on leaving. "You're so cold...very cold." I don't want him to be sad anymore. He shouldn't have to worry about anything.  
  
'Let's go on real adventures...not this kid stuff!'  
  
It hurts so much the pain won't go away. Such pain, I'm swimming in it. Drowning... "Oh shit, stay with me Riku! Open your eyes come on. Don't do this to me! Riku!"  
  
'My world spinning out of time  
Won't somebody stop me?  
I may be losing my way  
Will you make it right?  
Take the pain away  
Hear me as I cry'  
  
I'm sorry, so sorry...Sora...  
  
'Take the pain away Lead me with your light'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Topaiza: Okay, don't hurt me but the next chapter will most likely be my last. Sorry! 


	10. The Door Has Opened

Topazia: Oh my gosh I love this story! I almost hate to let it go. Lol! It will truly be missed.  
  
Riku: Yes! No more torture!  
  
Topazia: Hush!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
CLOud - I was actually trying to keep this story somewhat mild and sex free but there might be something in here that interests you...  
  
LeafKiD - Of course Sora can save him! He's Sora! Lol...I'm crazy.  
  
Rinoki(Rio) - *bows* Must...write more fluff...O.o'  
  
Gilli-Chan - Eep! No smacking necessary! See? A nice new chapter! ^^  
  
Sora Otaku - Sorry, I had to end it. I had my reasons. And as far as an ending, see if this one is good enough. Princess of Mirrors - Calm down! I wasn't going to leave it! I could never do that to poor Sora and Riku!  
  
RikuStalker06 - change your name to Chase stalker (and change 06 to about 09 because at the rate you're going that's when you'll graduate) and then you can hate me. And as far as my spelling maybe you should check yours before getting on mines because last time I cheeked fuk and bytch weren't words. And before you get on my teacher's mistakes cheek your own seeing as last time I talked to you, you weren't doing so well in that hellish place you call a school. OH by the way, your band sucks, We beat them with a drill learned in 3 ½ days and they had been practicing since last semester. First place Baby! Hate Me now Bitch!  
  
Ahem...anyway. Lol! Moving right along! ^^ Kokoro Minamoto - Aw...you shed a tear. I didn't mean to make it that sad, but glad you liked it anyway.  
  
Kurai Kaiba - Lol! Yep, if Sora can't do it. No one can!  
  
Jaded Gossamer - Don't they though? It's so cute!!!  
  
linainverse2005 - Yep, my dad can be the worst sometimes. It disturbs him to end that I post stuff online for some reason. But anyway, thanks for reading and I'm so glade you enjoyed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I sighed rolling over on my stomach. Today's events had left me quite disturbed and maybe even traumatized. Hell if I knew. He lay there in my arms after he clasped, breath barely escaping his lips and I wondered for a quick moment whether or not he was going to leave me.  
  
Struggling I dragged him into the house and into my bed. He moved not once except a few times when his body twitched violently. A spasm is what I think they call it. I seen something like it on TV but that didn't scare me as much as this did.  
  
I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do...I was lost. "Riku." I whispered pushing back a few lose strands of hair. He flinched in response and I smiled.  
  
Maybe he'd get better soon. Then as if nothing had happened get up and tell me let's go...to somewhere far away where no one knows us. I live in such a fairy tail word. What I just said sounded like something straight out of the romance novels I read. Riku told me I should stop reading them.  
  
I frowned suddenly, a disturbing thought crossing through my mind. Destiny islands used to be such a peaceful place, but now it seemed corrupted and everyone's turned against me. Everything was fine up until the point were me and Riku got together...  
  
Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, our relationship. I mentally slapped myself for that one. Hardships come as they may it didn't matter and truthfully all that really matters in a relationship is that you're happy. And that's exactly what I was, happy.  
  
Nodding I smiled, snuggling up to Riku's warm frame. He was sort of thin when you thought about it. Eating just a tad more wouldn't hurt him. Too bad I can't cook to save my life, or his for that matter.  
  
My thinking made my mind trail far away and I nearly jumped through the ceiling when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I expected to fall, seeing as I was surrounded by darkness with no way to tell up from down but I didn't. I just floated instead. Floated for what seemed like an eternity. My suffering had lowered to simple numbing sensation and ever so slowly, bit by bit; I was regaining control over my body.  
  
My fingers were the first to move and I bent them, raising them up to my face and staring at them dumbfounded like a newborn child. I was alive, alive and well. There was a warm presence near me, a sign that Sora was near by. Was he angry?  
  
Slowly my eyes fluttered open, my dark sleep broken and sure enough Sora was there, lying right in front of me with distant eyes. For a moment I wondered what was going on in that mind of his but shook my head and ignored the thought. My Sora would be Sora...  
  
Gently I reached up to lay a hand on his shoulder, receiving a small squeak in return. A wide grin crossed my face; he must have been worried sick. "Riku!" he cried, throwing his arms around my neck in a tight hug, which I gently returned.  
  
"I didn't know what happened to you! Don't ever do that again. I thought I was going to lose you..." My eyes widened a little, so he had thought the same thing too. I hated to worry him like this.  
  
"Sora...I wouldn't leave you, never. I shouldn't have to even be around you for you to know I'm close by. You keep me in here." I grabbed his hand and placed it over his chest. "What would you do if I ever dropped dead?"  
  
He pouted. "Drown myself in tears." He replied softly, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
A soft chuckle escaped my lips and I reached up to play with his hair. "Even if we are separated just remember this. The wind is my soft caress." I trailed my fingers along the side of his face. "The rain is my tears for your sorrow." My hands reached up to wipe a tear. "And whenever you see a sunset think of me singing to you." I smiled.  
  
He chuckled. "And whenever I see the moon I'll remember your ego. They're about the same size." He laughed.  
  
My ego the size of the moon? Yeah right, it's not that big...is it? Growling I grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped us so that I had him pined. "Watch your mouth, you're playing with fire." And he was. My ego was my pride and joy, it made me, me.  
  
He smirked back, putting up no fight whatsoever. "Burn me then..." he replied. I froze and for the second time tonight I was shocked. Maybe I hadn't heard him right.  
  
"Wha...what?" I blinked.  
  
"Burn me." repeated again, more firmly this time. I stared at him for a while, unsure of what to do. What had happened to my sweet and innocent Sora? He stared up at me curiously.  
  
Chuckling I bent down to nibble his neck softly. "Is that a invitation?" I curiously and he nodded in response.  
  
"All space and opportunity." He smirked. Which was true seeing as he made no effort to push me off. So why not, this had been what I was waiting for right? For him to come to me willingly whenever he was ready? Of course it was.  
  
"Lead me not to temptation." I whispered. "I'll lead myself..." I captured his lips in a tender kiss determined to be as soft and gentle as possible, just incase the darkness that dwelled inside of me decided to make another grand appearance.  
  
Becoming loss in his warmth I allowed my fingers to wander, seeing what reactions happened where, drowning with each pleasure filled moan that escaped the boys lips...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I groggily awoke more than a little sore and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The warmth that I had clung to disappeared, which was probably why I woke up. Riku was gone.  
  
"Riku?" No answer. Slowly getting out of bed, I stood, searching the room for my clothes. It took me about two minuets to throw on my shorts and shirt before racing out the door. I'm not exactly sure what made me do it; I just knew I needed to find him.  
  
"Well if it isn't Sora! Alone again I see?" I wheeled around, coming face to face with Tidus. "You haven't learned yet?"  
  
"I shrugged. "I guess not, but then that would make us equals." I pointed to his bruised eye.  
  
"You'll pay for that fag..." he hissed. "Riku or Wakka isn't here to save you now."  
  
"What did you do to Riku?" I demanded, and he chuckled.  
  
"I never touched him. Not that I'd want to. But after I'm done with you...he's next." He hissed.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing, not that Riku or me had ever done him anything, he just decided to fight me. I guess he thought of it as a rematch for what Riku did to him the other day. Fine by me, I had wanted to prove I could fight on my own anyway.  
  
"Bring it on." I replied.  
  
He ran at me, with that arrogant look of his and I let him, sidestepping to let him charge past. I was never one to fight, unless it was Riku I was up against so I tried to think of it that way. Think of Tidus as Riku.  
  
A small smirk crossed my face and I dodged one of his punched only to return a kick of my own. That shocked the hell out of me and apparently him too. I got the first hit and before you know it we were both rolling across the ground screaming obscenities, punching, kicking, scratching, the works.  
  
Eventually I managed to kick him off of me and we both sat there glaring daggers at each other while trying to catch our breath. He now sported several new bruises as well as a few cuts. I had a few too but I fucked him up more than he did me.  
  
"I'll get you later." He hissed. Scrambling up to his feet.  
  
"You sure you don't mean that the other way around?" I asked sweetly and he growled, stomping off and leaving me giggling where I sat. Boy, won't Riku be proud. "Riku..." For a moment I had almost forgot.  
  
I jumped up, calling out his name, hoping for an answer, any answer but found none. A thunderclap sounded through the air and I jumped, not sensing rain at all. Looking up expecting to see storm clouds I was shocked when the sky was pretty much clear, just dark...  
  
I couldn't smell rain, nor did it seem bad weather was coming... A cold chill suddenly rain down my back and I raced to the beach as if by instinct. A strong wind had picked up and I struggled against it, wondering where the hell was Riku amongst all this mess.  
  
"Riku!" I called in vain. My voice became lost with the angry wind and I sighed, for a moment believing it was hopeless. Maybe something would happen soon, this amazing thing where Riku would fall out of the sky and we could go on about our business.  
  
I stubbornly sat there, glaring up at the sky or to a deity, or whatever the hell wanted to pay attention, almost daring it to make something happen. But then again anger gets you nowhere unless you're using it to smash in someone's face.  
  
About ready to go home and throw an all out fit I turned, just as my interesting 'thing' fell from the sky, or appeared. Whatever... It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was a big ball of light or something. Maybe that's where the storm came from.  
  
Maybe that's where Riku went, to see what it was. The best place to really see it would be the Paopu Island. Racing to the shack I through open the door and ran up the steps leading to the bridge.  
  
The wind picked up as my feet touched the bridge as if it wanted to knock me over but I didn't care. I had spotted him, standing at the edge of his island as if nothing had happened. "Riku!"  
  
He turned to me with half lidded eyes. "The door has opened..."  
  
I blinked, not quite understanding him or maybe I hadn't heard right. "What? What are you talking about?" I asked, by now a little more than frustrated that I woke up alone because of some damn door.  
  
"The door has opened Sora, now we can go to the outside world!" He explained.  
  
"What? I don't, I don't understand..." Riku gave me what appeared to be a small smile and held out his hand as if to say 'Come on...take it.' And I Wanted to but something made me hesitate. This was wrong...so wrong...  
  
Suddenly a dim blue light surrounded his feet and vines of darkness shot up, winding around his legs. I stumbled back a little bit, scared shitless. "Riku!" Never once did he falter nor did he drop his hand. Closing my eyes I leapt forward grabbing on to him with all my might, the vines winding around the both of us. A sharp painful sensation came over me suddenly. I felt sick, dizzy and weak at the same time and to top it all off it felt as if I had a thousand needles were stuck within my skin. I didn't mean to but I had to let go and when I opened my eyes I was back on the island alone and very afraid. "Riku..."  
  
The ground shook violently and I looked up into the sky were the storm ball sat. It begin to suck up the island, my island, the trees, the rocks from our secret place, the paopu plant and even me much to my horror. I screamed, wondering vaguely what would happen to me and the others.  
  
Would we all die like this? Were the others already dead? Would I ever see Riku again? So many thoughts crossed my troubled mind as I struggled, to keep my eyes open. I felt so weak...so cold...and strange enough all I could think of was Riku.  
  
'Sora...when we grow up, let's go on real adventures! Not this kid stuff.'  
  
'I hate this place. Hate it so much...if...if...you do find a way out of here please. Take me with you.'  
  
'The wind is my soft caress...'  
  
'The rain is my tears for your sorrow...'  
  
'And whenever you see a sunset think of me singing to you.'  
  
'Lead me not to temptation...I'll lead myself...'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: And that's the Last chapter! *hides* Don't hurt me! I wasn't going to leave it this way! Honest! How about a sequel? Leave your opinions and questions and I'll post my decision later on in the week. Oh and give me some ideas! I already have a few but more are always welcome. I need help with a title too. 


End file.
